Attraction
by Annilaia
Summary: Bella tries to keep a bright outlook when she moves to Forks. Of course, after meeting Edward Masen everything just starts to look so much better, even tolerable. When you've got the sweetest boy standing in front of you things start to get easy... right?
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Sasha, and it's an AU Twilight. I hope people will find this original and interesting enough to keep reading. I haven't seen one like this… although there's one kind of similar that Pirates OWNS you has… and I like it, ahahaha. **

**So yes, this is for Sasha for being a great friend to me since I've known you and making me laugh and smile and just plain feel good. And, this is done know because of your week that's coming and I really hope everything will be alright.**

**This title is by Green Day although I don't really like them much anymore and I DETEST this song because it's on in every month that's not September, but it fits.**

**

* * *

Attraction**

**Chapter One: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

I screamed when the truck started, the beautiful truck that was all mine, a welcome home gift from Charlie. I tried to catch my breath, my chest rising and falling heavily with every breath that I took. It was terrifying. The truck was old; it seriously had seen better days. So, when you started it, it roared to life like an old man at a hockey game.

I swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat; switched into reverse and tumbled out of Charlie's driving, trying to find my way through the mist to school. When I looked out my window at all the green wetness I wondered again why I had even bothered to come here. But there was a good reason to that. My mother.

If you know my mother then you know she loves her new husband, Phil, more than anything. Well… maybe not more than _me_, but there are times when I wonder.

See, Phil has to travel a lot in an attempt to be signed by a team. Baseball, it's what he plays. He's been looking for a while now and I can tell my mom wanted to be with him pretty badly. So, me being the noble daughter I am (you can roll your eyes here, its okay) I decided it was time to get some real father-daughter bonding done. I had never really lived with my dad, only visited him in the summers. The past few summers he's been staying with us, though. So that's why I've come here, this rainy little town in Washington called 'Forks'. Fancy.

If you know me then you know I _love_ the sunlight and _hate_ the rain more than anything. So, if you put two and two together, throw in that it rains more in Forks than any other town in America, you can probably guess that I'm not too happy being here.

Just about the only good thing is that today is the first day of school. I decided to come here sooner than I might have, if mom hadn't been showing the signs of pining away so soon. Rather than waiting a few months for her to be miserable, not to mention an awkward appearance at school, I decided to come at the end of summer. That means I'm just in time for a new school year with not a single person I know.

In Phoenix I didn't have any friends, but at least I _knew_ who people were. This is a small town with a small school and a small amount of teenagers, so making friends should be easy, right? Unless of course my appearance and strangeness repels them like the plague, which has been the case before.

In Phoenix I was more of an albino. If you looked at a group of kids it wasn't hard to lose me. Every person I knew had a nice, creamy tan. Me, I was a ghost. Everyone I knew of played sports or had some kind of talent. Me? I read in my free time. For 'fun', it was something I loved to do. I'd pick books over people any day. There was no contest. People saw this and I was viewed as a sort of epidemic. If they got too close then they'd catch it and suddenly lose all popularity or normalcy. There would be no clique for them, like there was no clique for me.

Maybe there's someway that I can set my alarm clock to skip over all of this school. It can just wake me up when September, October, November, _all_ of this ends.

In the time it's taken to wallow over my past life I managed to find the high school. It was a funny place, all concrete grass and trees. There was no iron fence or security, just separate buildings with large white numbers on the side, pathways frequented to get from class to class. I parked and after trying to calm myself for a moment I made my way to the building with large words: MAIN OFFICE.

The secretary had to be practically pried away from her novel before she gave me a map of the school and my schedule. I smiled at her as I left, thankful that part of the day was over. The sooner I got home the better, it would be easier to start crying after a terrible day. I looked at a slip of paper she had given me to have all my teachers sign, so skipping was out of the question. Not that I was a type of person to do it at all, it was just nice to have my options open.

I sat in the truck and listened to the radio. More and more students began to arrive and I watched as they formed small groups, like packs of animals. Girls with long black hair, long blonde hair, short brown hair paired with guys with short blonde hair, black curls, short brown and messy bronze-ish hair, all formed one group and then walked away, chatting happily over each other. There was a small part of me that sort of wanted to be like them, have someone to talk to no matter what. Then the other part of me reminded the dreamer that we all didn't fit it.

I heard the bell ring and wiped at a small pool of tears before falling out of the truck and studying the damp map to find my way to my first period class.

The first two periods passed quietly, and I started to recognize a few faces in each class, listening for their names in the attendance. My English teacher, Mr. Mason had made no nonsense about introductions, neither had Mr. Jefferson in Government. Of course, then came Trigonometry, which I hated with a passion. By the time I managed to stumble to the classroom Almost all of the other students were there. This was the one class where I was forced to introduce myself.

Then stammer and trip as I made my way back to my seat. There was a girl next to me with big black curls, the one I had seen in the group of friends at the beginning of the day. She giggled but tried to hide it. It didn't work.

She was in my Spanish class afterwards too, although I still couldn't remember her name. She sat to my right, while a boy with bronze hair sat to me left. I remembered vaguely that he was in her group of friends but I never got to see his face, he was writing in his notebook most of the class.

When the lunch bell rang the girl walked with me to the cafeteria talking happily about Forks, asking me politely if I liked it here so far. I answered as nicely as I could, a lot of people had talked to me about this today. I could tell I was getting better at lying because of it.

The cafeteria was crowded, shoving all of the students into the small building. We automatically made our way into the lunch line, waiting to get to our food. The girl (whose name I _still_ couldn't remember) talked about something or another with her friends (kids from the clique) while I stared at my cuticles, shuffling forward with the line. She waited for me after we got our trays of food and made our way to a table crowded with people I barely recognized.

"So, Isabella," the girl began.

"Bella," I interrupted. She smiled and nodded.

"This is Mike," she began, motioning to the boy with icicles for hair. He had a cute, baby face and smiled at me happily. "These are Angela and Lauren, Ben and Tyler, and that's Edward." The kids were all the ones I had seen in the group this morning and I smiled at them all. I followed her hand as she pointed at each one, memorizing faces to names. Too bad I still didn't know hers.

Edward was the last she introduced. He was sitting right next to me and I hadn't even noticed. He looked up when his name was called and met my eyes right away. He paused when he looked at me, rather than returning to his lunch. He smiled, crookedly but it was still attractive. I studied his face. He was the bronze haired boy I had been seeing all day. That was the only way to describe it. His hair had a certain sheen to it that was unlike anyone else's. It was messy, but it still looked attractive on him. His features were strong, but there was still a softness to it. His skin was as pale as mine which made his gorgeous green eyes stand out even more.

"Hi," he said. His voice matched his face. It was gorgeous, strong but still soft. "I'm Edward Mason." I smiled despite myself and felt my cheeks grow a little hot.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said quietly. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled again and began asking me questions about why I had come here, how I liked it. The usual, polite things. Only this time, with him, I told him the truth. I told him about my mom and Phil, the baseball and only coming to live with Charlie so that she could be with him. I told him how much I hated the rain and wet and he laughed, but couldn't understand how I'd make a sacrifice like that.

"I love her," I told him. "It was easy. Besides, it's only two years here, right? Then I can go where ever I want." My gaze fell from him to my hands around my drink.

"I kind of know what you mean," he said quietly and I found myself looking up at him again. "My family moved here from Chicago a few years ago. My father is a lawyer and does work all around the area and it's been hard to try and get used to this place, but it gets easy after a while." He chuckled a little. "You get used to all the green pretty soon." I laughed with him and the rest of the people at the table looked at us strangely.

I turned to look at who had thrown their lunch into the garbage by her table and I saw a small girl with short black hair. She smiled at me and winked before dancing back to her table to sit with three more gorgeous people.

"Who are they…" I whispered to myself. Edward followed my gaze and smiled.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales," he told me. "The dark ones are Emmett and Alice Cullen, and the blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. They don't look like they're related, I know. They're all adoptive kids of Dr. Cullen at the hospital here."

"They're all together too," Jessica (that's her name!) chimed in. "Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett." She made it sound like it was so strange, it was sweet to me. Everyone else agreed with her, saying it was weird, except for Edward. I looked at him and he shrugged. He smiled at me warmly just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. We all stood up and picked up our bags, melting into the stream of kids heading out of the cafeteria.

"What class do you have next, Bella?" Mike said from somewhere behind me.

"Biology, I think," I called back. When there was enough space he jogged up next to me and I saw his wide smile.

"That's what I have next, I can bring you there!" I smiled at him. At least I haven't had to use the map all day. I saw Edward ahead of the crowd, moving quickly through them and turning towards a building. Before he passed a corner I saw him look back and meet my eyes. He looked forward again, a smile clear on his lips.

Mike and I managed to get to the Biology room after a few minutes. When we got inside he headed for his desks, taking a lingering glance at me while I went to Mr. Banner at his chair. I watched as more people filed into the classroom. They found their seats easily and sat next to all of their partners. I began to worry if I would even have a partner or not.

The teacher signed my sheet and told me to sit in the second desk from the back, middle row. I looked down and smiled when I saw who was sitting there, by himself.

Edward looked up from his notebook when he heard me approaching. He smiled at me, showing a set of pearly whites as I sat down.

"Fancy seeing you here!" I said happily as I sat down. He laughed and turned back up front to see what Mr. Banner was doing before turning his chair towards me. We talked back and forth about small things, weather and out classes. Then Mr. Banner stood up front, calling us to attention.

He explained our objectives for the upcoming unit. We went over what we had learned last year (stuff I had covered in detail in the advanced program). Every time I tried to sneak a glance at Edward I found him looking at me already. This only made me blush and turn away, making him laugh. Once when I had been staring at him he went to look at me and it was _his_ turn to blush. I laughed lightly.

In the last fifteen minutes of class there was nothing to do as the first day was only an introduction. Everyone moved to different tables and began chatting happily. Mike and a few other girls came up and began talking with us. I was happy that I was actually included in this conversation. I looked at Edward after Mike had said something funny about the teacher. He was smiling brightly and looking at me as well.

"What have you got next, Bella?" Mike asked. I thought back to my schedule.

"Gym!" I said, happy after everything that had happened today. If I had to visit my own personal hell in a classroom, at least it was last period so I didn't look awful for the rest of the day. Mike grinned widely. Please don't make him ask to walk me to the gym. It's big, I can find it.

"Me and Edward have gym next period, too! We can bring you there, if you like?" I hesitated. Looking at Edward I saw him studying me carefully. I smiled weakly and turned back to Mike.

"Sure," I said just as the bell rang. The boys took their places on either side of me, both chatting back and forth. I got a word in here and there. Mostly it was smiling and nodding.

Coach Clapp reminded me of the guy on Seinfeld who was once Elaine's boyfriend. With the Christian music programmed on his radio? He also did voice acting… like Kronk in the Emperor's New Groove. We all sat on the bleachers and listened to his beginning of the year speech. As he spoke he threw uniforms at each of us. I noticed everyone else just stuff them into their bags so I did the same.

"Now you're all a fine group of ladies and gentlemen. I expect you all to work hard this year; show up prepared for class with uniforms _or_… a note if you've been sick. This course requires complete attendance. If it gets to a point where you're skipping more classes than you should be, you will not pass. I hope you keep that in mind. Now!" Edward was trying to hold back his laughter next to me. I looked at him and he turned to me. I noticed how close we were when his green eyes twinkled with life. They were gorgeous. This was going to be bad. Gym with someone like him? I was _definitely_ going to make a fool of myself.

"Since today is your first day I won't go too hard on you all. We're not going to start with Flag football today; you can have a free-day. Do whatever sport you like, sit around talk. No wait, don't talk. Do homework, if you've gotten any." All the kids stood up and made their way to the equipment room, pulling out various items. I stayed where I was seated.

"Aren't you going to get anything to play?" Edward asked softly. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"No… I'm not a fan of sports. I think I'll just stay here and watch." He nodded and pushed his book bag to one side.

"I'll stay up here with you then," he said with a smile. My heart went out of control. Why was it doing that?! I knew it _must_ be audible, but he never made any signs of having heard it.

"That's very nice of you, Edward. But, I don't mind if you want to go have a game with your friends." He smiled again and shook his head.

"I like getting to know you, you seem like a very interesting person." I couldn't help but smile again. Edward laughed when he saw the blush forming on my cheeks. We talked animatedly about different things; our lives in Phoenix and Chicago, what we did for fun. And, we watched as our classmates played various sports, pointing out funny flaws in each of them.

"Why did they have school on a Friday?" I asked with a laugh as I realized we wouldn't have to come tomorrow. Edward laughed too and shrugged.

"I think the teachers were in before, but this is just how things worked out. It's pretty strange I'll admit." I nodded and smiled widely. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Did you have any plans for the weekend?" Edward asked quietly. I saw him look down and play with the hem of his shirt nervously.

Was he trying to ask me out? This was too strange. Here he was, a gorgeous young boy, asking _me_, the plain jane of the century out? "Um, no… I was just going to stay home and get used to things." Edward looked up and smiled nervously.

"Maybe tonight," he began and I could feel my cheeks getting warm, my stomach racing. "Uh, maybe tonight…" he stammered. How cute… "We're all going to go out to Port Angeles for a movie a little bit after school, so maybe, if you want, you could come with us? I mean, that has to be better than staying at home." I nodded and smiled. The bell rang.

"That sounds great," I said as we gathered our things and left the gym before anyone else. We headed out towards the parking lot.

"I'll come with the others and pick you up at like… six?" I smiled and nodded at him. He grinned from ear to ear. When was he so tall? He was looking down on me, but I liked the feeling.

"Sure, I'll be ready." I pulled out my keys and headed towards my truck. Edward looked at it, nodded in approval before heading to a shiny silver Volvo. It was close to mine and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him go.

He pulled out in front of me and drove away quickly. I followed in my horribly loud truck. I got home and finished packing away my things. I started a fast supper for Charlie and found nothing else to do. To waste away the time I pulled out a novel and began to read.

When Charlie came home I pulled out his dinner and tried to break it to him that I'd be leaving soon.

"Dad," I began. "I'm going to go out to a movie with some friends at school, I'll be back later, okay?" He nodded as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Which kids?" he asked.

"Umm… Mike, Jessica, Angela, Edward, that crowd." Charlie smiled.

"They're good kids, especially Edward. His parents are very nice too, maybe we could go over to their place some evening." I nodded, my blush returning.

"Sure. I think they're going to be here soon, though." Charlie nodded and I ran upstairs to clean myself up. I was wearing dark jeans and a grey shirt. It had baggy sleeves and the neckline revealed my shoulders and black bra straps. I thought it was nice, even if the style made its first appearance in the seventies. I left my hair down, the wavy curls falling over my shoulder. There was a horn beeping outside. I looked out my window and saw the silver Volvo, Jessica's head sticking out of the back seat and waving up at me.

I hurried downstairs, kissed Charlie goodbye and then went outside. The front seat was the only one left, so I took it, smiling at Edward as I climbed in. Mike was squashed in between Jessica and Tyler in the back and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

This certainly was not what I was expecting to be doing on my first night in Forks. It seemed reasonable. With someone like Edward Mason asking you to a movie it was hard to say no, he seemed too good to be true, and there he was, paying attention to only you.

**

* * *

A/N: Get it? They're human :D. This seems a lot like Just the Summer to me, right now. But, it should get different. At least it's not in that series XD. Then it would be pretty stupid. Sorry if this seemed different to people. In the sense that it may not be like what I was writing before. I have a very short attention span and that did NOT help at ALL while I was writing this. But, reviews would be greatly appreciated:D!!**


	2. Anything You Like

**A/N: Wow guys! This had a great reception! I'm glad everyone liked it a lot. Thirty reviews for the first chapter! Oooh hahaha. Yeah. Sorry this wasn't up sooner, like I said in Casualties, very very busy. So, I hope you like this next bit, I'm making it all up as I go! Haha.**

**To all the people who asked, this story is going to continue, it just might take longer considering where I am in the school year. These coming months can be super busy, and I need to apply myself to my schoolwork. So, I apologize for any late updates, you guys know that I don't take too too long to update, ahaha. And, this story is actually going to be fairly long, so no worries!**

**And, again (because she reminded me) this story is for Sasha because of the pooey week she's gonna have, and because I love her and you should too! Read her stories to show her love! Ahah. She's foreverinlove17 and a lot better than me, I don't understand why you're here…**

**This title is by Mika. The song is Grace Kelly, so I put lyrics in the title.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Anything You Like**

We listened to music and watched the road grow dark ahead of us. In the back they were playing a game of cards. Edward and I stared at the road, had small conversations and sang along with music. There were certain songs where we would all sing as loudly as we could on the top of our lungs, then funnily enough drop out at the same part because no one knew it.

To say the least, this was a little awkward for me. I was sitting in a car with a group of strangers, driving out to meet even more strangers, and I was feeling stranger than I had in a long time. I actually liked it, despite my nervousness. I was getting to know people, making friends that I liked from the start. As long as that kept up, Forks might be more tolerable than I imagined.

A song began on the radio and Edward and I gasped simultaneously. We glanced in the back, they were busy with cards. He grinned at me and immediately began singing the song, softly at first, but growing louder and louder as he reached the chorus. I was singing with him until I nearly died from laughter at his singing. When the chorus started I nearly screeched for him to stop as he raised his voice high, hitting every note, not letting any of it escape him.

"_Do I attract you?_

_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_

_Am I too dirty?_

_Am I too flirty?_

_Do I like what you like?_

_I could be wholesome_

_I could be loathsome_

_I guess I'm a little bit shy_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me without making me try?"_

He laughed at me, only for a moment before continuing.

"_I could be brown_

_I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful_

_I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green_

_Gotta be mean_

_Gotta be everything more_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you like me?_

_Why don't you walk out the door!"_

I gave up and just began singing with him. We pulled into Port Angeles, the sun still hanging low in the sky. Edward pulled up to a large shopping complex, a cinema attached to one end. We all climbed out and I noticed two cars near ours, students from our school filing out of them. We all met in one big group and everyone began talking happily. I tried to stay close to Edward since I didn't know anyone too well. He made a point of staying close to me, often holding onto my arm or sleeve to steer me through a crowd.

The first thing we saw on the inside of the mall was the large food court. We all agreed to split up and eat wherever. There were about eleven of us all together. I nervously began to walk into the court. It was nothing like the size of the one in Phoenix, I just didn't want to lose anyone.

"Where do you want to eat?" Edward asked from behind me. He was standing close to me. His hands in his pockets and smiling at me crookedly. I smiled and began to walk toward a place specializing in fries. Edward followed me and stayed close by me as we sat and ate. I noticed Mike and Jessica talking, glancing at us.

"They're trying to decide whether or not to come over, or whether we want to be alone. They're both a little jealous." I looked at Edward and he turned to me after facing the other table.

"How do you know?" I asked. Edward grinned and took another sip of his drink.

"I can read people pretty easy. Most people don't have any trouble hiding things away." I was impressed, I was sure he could tell that. "It's easy to tell what someone is thinking by their actions and expressions." I nodded.

"What about me? What have you noticed with me?" Edward smiled a little, but it was kind of sad. I wondered why.

"You're actually kind of hard to read," he admitted before staring down at his fries. "I mean, sometimes when I see you I think that you hate being in Forks. Then other times, when I'm around you, you seem to like it just fine. Of course, this is all what I've noticed today. I don't really know you that well."

If only he knew that the reason I was okay was _because_ he was around, like he had pointed out. I hated to admit it, but seeing him made me light up, and I knew it too. Its like when you see a face in the crowd of a hallway and instantly make a connection, wanting to know that person when you're on totally different sides, smashed into lockers and doorways, having no reason to even begin a conversation, but you still wanted it. That was what it was like with Edward. I never knew him, at all, but I still wanted to be his friend, to know him.

When we had all finished eating we wandered towards the cinema, staring at the screen with the list of movies. Edward and I were fixed on seeing this one movie, had even bought tickets when we found the rest of our group inside by the arcade.

"Great!" Mike had said happily. "Let's go in!" I bought a drink and Edward bought popcorn to share with me and we all made our way down the hallway towards our cinema number. The rest of the group stopped at a doorway, calling at Edward when we walked by them.

"Guys!" Jessica yelled. "Where are you going?" Edward looked at them confused.

"We're not going to see that movie…" he called back to them. Jessica and Mike's faces dropped. "Sorry guys, we got other tickets. We'll meet up again later." With that he turned me around and continued down the hallway. We got inside and looked around. _No one else was there._ I grinned as we climbed somewhere around the middle to front, sitting down and settling ourselves into the large theatre chairs. I turned and looked again, just confirming the fact that no one else was there.

"This is what I like the best," Edward said to me before taking a sip. "No one is here to make any noise, and we can make _all_ the noise we want." I nodded and turned back to stare at the screen. The little movie quiz was up and no matter what answer I shouted out, Edward got it right. In the ten minutes it took for the movie to start, nobody still had come in. The credits began and Edward clapped. I laughed at him loudly, enjoying this freedom. Populated cinemas were too annoying. I mean, you were shushed everywhere you turned.

At the beginning of the movie we chatted over and over, making sarcastic little comments. But, as it progressed we got more interested. I had a habit of staring at the screen without flinching, watching everything happen. I reached for popcorn after Edward, poking it messily into my mouth. I glanced at Edward once and saw him doing the same, both of us were leaning forward in our seats.

At some point, near one of the scariest parts, I was so into it that I had no clue where I was reaching for the popcorn. I accidentally grabbed Edward leg and he jumped, then laughed nervously. I was embarrassed. There was also a time when both of our hands were in the bag at the same time. He pulled it out while I only blushed. I sat back in my seat, closer to Edward.

It really was a scary movie. Throw in the fact that I'm not a fan of horror and I was terrified, but also too interested to look away. Edward was sitting straight and tall while I was slumped down. I actually found myself leaning involuntarily towards his shoulders to hide myself. When I realized what I was doing I jumped up in surprise and looked at him wide eyed. I saw him blush in the bluish light from the screen and then grin at me.

When the movie was over I sighed in relief and stretched out wide. We had successfully done away with all the popcorn and drinks and now we just had to wait for our friends. Our film was short, there's; nearly three hours. We walked out of the cinema, stretching and talking about various parts of the movie. I saw two employee's making out by a wall and straightened up once they saw us walking. I giggled and kept movie towards the entrance of the food stands and a place where we could sit to wait.

"So," Edward said finally after a moment's silence. "Were you scared?" I knew what he was talking about, my amazing technique of shoving my face in his jacket, also known as 'hopeless flirting technique' No. 96. Gosh.

"I was not doing that on purpose," I said. I enunciated each syllable, making sure he got the idea. He chuckled and nodded. We made our way to the front, towards the arcade. We sat down in high stools at a table and waited, talking about nothing in particular and waiting for the time to pass. Edward turned off his phone and I could hear him clicking, searching for something.

"Me, Tyler, Jess, Ang—all sick. Went home early with everyone else. Call me later." He read. "That's from Mike. They're all home by now…" I looked at him terrified.

"What did they catch?" he shrugged. "Do we just go home now?" He looked up and nodded.

"Do you want to do any shopping first? I kind of wanted to check out a few CD places." I nodded and we stood up to head into the mall. Edward knew exactly where to go. There was a newer, modern CD store on the first floor. He browsed quickly through the aisles, finding nothing of interest. I had barely stared at it before getting bored and waiting for him. He took my hand as we walked out to hurry me to the escalator, staying on the same step as me as we went down.

On the basement level he took my hand again and brought me down through the crowd of people, the boys and girls watching us which was understandable when you looked at Edward. We went to a quieter end of the floor where there was a unique clothing store and yet another decorating store. Then, the largest shop (excluding the GAP, maybe,) was a book/CD store, my own personal heaven.

Edward grinned at me and we both took off in different directions. The books and CD's were on separate sides of the store, but the best were all mixed together in the middle. I browsed through the books, shooting glances at Edward when I thought he wasn't looking. I caught him watching me once. He blushed and turned back to the CD in his hand.

I managed to find two books in the section the workers called 'the best.' The whole store was wonderful. It was old fashioned and was covered in posters of artists and different art scenes. I smiled just looking around. It was dimly lit, giving it a romantic feeling. Edward walked into the aisle with me and smiled when he saw me. He had two CD's and a book in his hand. I had just picked out a CD I wanted and he grinned even wider when he saw it.

"That's a really good one," he said, pointing towards what was in my hand. I nodded and smiled. We both turned back to the shelves. I grinned widely when I saw a CD in front of me. It was a new artist, but he had already become one of my favourites. His sound was new and happy, and he was just _good._ I placed it on top of my books and moved to purchase them. Edward followed me soon after looking very ashamed. He had two more CD's and chuckled with me when I laughed at his low self control towards music.

We walked out of the mall happily. I noticed Edward giving some guys hanging by us angry looks and they quickly left. I looked at him curiously and he shook his head, looking straight ahead and slightly less happy. He led me out to the car, it was pitch black outside. I sat down and waited for him to cross back over to his seat. My window was down, the last heat of the summer night blowing gently inside.

I saw a group of boys that had been in the mall walk up to the car as Edward was preoccupied with the trunk. He was putting our bags from the store (Love and Music) back there, letting me keep a book up with me and a few of his CD's. I took out one and put it in the player, feeling more and more nervous as the boys approached.

"Hey darling," one called as he leaned into my window. I flinched backwards and wrinkled my nose at him. "I was trying to talk to you inside there, how are you?"

"Good," I mumbled as the music started up. I heard the trunk close and I turned around to see Edward looking at the guys angrily. The one in the window leaned in closer to me, I could feel his hot stinking breath on my face.

"Are they bothering you?" he asked, his face close to mine. I could feel his warm breath too, but I couldn't smell any alcohol on it. The guy in the window frowned at him.

"Back off, buddy," he said. "It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. I saw you guys in the mall, you're definitely not together. I mean, how can you stay off a girl like her for so long?" Edward raised an eyebrow at him and turned his head to me.

I closed my eyes as a reaction when he pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and soft and felt like they belonged there. I couldn't believe this was happening, all to get rid of some jerk. I really didn't mind though. Edward could do whatever he wanted. I'd be anything he liked in a second. When Edward's lips moved against mine, I replied in the same fashion. I felt my hands tangle up into his hair, pressing him closer to me. His hands went behind my back, straining against the seatbelt to bring me closer. He was so warm; it felt good being with him like that. I heard the guys outside grimace and groan, backing away from the car. I grinned against Edward's lips, just like he did to me. This felt pretty strange, but it also seemed okay at the same time. I'd rather be doing this with him after knowing him for a day than with the creep who was forcing himself on me. Just as I opened my mouth to invite him in, I heard banging from close behind me.

We broke apart startled and turned to see the guy smacking the doorframe, breaking us up. "Jesus, guys. Could you be a little bit more graphic?" I nodded, just to piss him off and Edward grinned, sitting back into his seat. "Fuck, man," he directed to Edward. A piece of paper dropped into my lap.

"Call me when you break up," he said with a dumb grin. Edward backed away with his head still in the window. The boy's baseball cap was knocked off into my lap. I threw it out the window to him as we sped out of the parking lot, the scrap of paper flying with it.

We were both laughing as we pulled onto the highway, speeding away from Port Angeles. I listened to the music as it grew louder and happier, Edward had good taste. I looked out the window, noticing all the stars that had appeared. The moon was full and bright, lighting up the entire landscape in an eerie blue/white glow. I glanced over at Edward who was smiling, but chewing on his lip nervously.

"Thank you," I said, a hand on my mouth where his lips had been. Which technically hadn't been one spot. They had been all over. Edward looked at me briefly, then turned back to the road. He smiled widely.

"My pleasure," he murmured. I laughed again and opened the book. It was now I realised that I had no way of reading it. Edward pulled out his cell phone and passed it to me. I thanked him, careful not to touch his skin. I was afraid of what might happen if I did.

I used the backlight to read the poetry in the large volume out to him. Some pieces were moving, made us think. Others were funny. The one's we liked the most were when we sighed at the end, a feeling of satisfaction. It was with these that I'd have tears in my eyes at the sheer beauty of it all.

We arrived back in Forks at ten thirty and Edward drove me straight home. First, he had bought more gas and there was a small part of me that thought maybe he had done it to spend more time with me. We had driven slower than on the way into the city. Edward climbed out of the car with me, passing me my bags from the trunk. His hand lingered on the handle when I took it, and rather than trying to take it I froze, looking up into his beautiful eyes. He was staring down at me and I noticed his hard jaw clench, like he was preparing to say or do something. In the end he only smiled at me.

"I had a good evening," he whispered. I nodded and thanked him. He let go of my bag and I began to walk past him. I paused when I was next to his side. I looked up at him and he was staring at the trunk, trying not to look at me. I grinned to myself and leaned up on the tips of my toes, kissing his cheek softly before heading quickly to the front door. When I turned back Edward was smiling as he moved to his car door. He looked up at me and grinned, raising a hand in a farewell.

Charlie greeted me in the living room when I went inside. I gave him a kiss goodnight and headed upstairs. I skipped my shower, tomorrow being a weekend. I dropped my bag on my bed and began squealing and jumping. My luck was looking out for me, what with Edward Masen being in this town. I tried not to scream while I pulled my pyjama's on. I lay in bed and turned off the light but it was nearly impossible to sleep. I kept sighing heavily whenever I thought of him. I felt like a love struck teenager, which I was. I raised my hand to feel my lips, thinking of how warm he was against me and how freaking _good_ he smelt.

Forks wasn't all bad. For my first day here the town had made quite an impression. The company of Edward was quite a compliment to the place.

**

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed this. Man, I wish a guy would defend my honour in that way, ahaha. Starting from now you may notice me spell things differently, if you're American. That is because I have changed my language to Canadian English, for good. Hoorah! Now, the American spelling of junk is WRONG and I am once again right. Ahaha.**

**I had something to say… but I really don't remember. Oh, I know this is fast for them but guys…. Edward… as a human…. Hard to resist, neh? I'll give you the 'instant-connection-love-at-first-sight' crap again for this one, kay?**

**And, the next chapter is Edward's pov! Hoorah! He deserves it, the daredevil… ahhaa.**


	3. Sleeping In

**A/N: Teehee, it seems as though everyone out there wants Edward to protect their honour like he did for Bella. Ooh! That's a Canadian spelling, honour instead of honor. Maybe. Unless Americans spell it with a u as well. Ahaha. Well, here I do, writing away.**

**Edward's pov, as promised. We get a look into his mind as an ACTUAL teenage boy. **

**So, like this story is dedicated to Sasha, it is this chapter in particular, since today is _the_ day for her. And, YAY EVERYTHING WENT WELL!!!!!!!(hug yew.)**

**Sara, yay! Thanks for coming up with the cat name with me, ahahhaha!**

**Thanks to Niki, too, for writing while I write, getting me excited to do this.**

**This title is by The Postal Service**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Sleeping In**

I felt my cheek, where her lips had been. My skin was tingling, wriggling over my bones. I couldn't stop my grin while I shut the trunk and moved to my door. I looked up at her as she turned away from me into her house. I sat in my car I nearly killed myself on the steering wheel; I was jumping around so much. I tried to yell too much as I turned on the car. I saw a light go on in the window and Bella's face appeared as she shut the curtains. I sighed and pulled out of the road, smiling the entire way home.

In my driveway I cut the engine and let my head fall hard against the headrest. I smiled widely, it was impossible not to. Remembering the feel of her lips, skin, tongue against mine. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. I'd known her what… ten hours? Eleven? She was gorgeous, funny, had exquisite tastes in music and books. I wanted to know her better. I took off my seatbelt and something caught my eye. It was the book of poetry she had been reading from; light blue and sitting in my car. She must have forgotten it.

I picked it up and carried it carefully while I brought my bags inside. I could hear mom and dad in the living room watching TV before they went to bed. Something bumped into my leg and I jumped away in fright at first, then realised it was the kitten. I bent down and scratched her ears briefly before heading toward the staircase.

"Edward?" I heard my mom call out. I froze on the bottom step and pivoted easily into the living room.

"Yes?" I asked. I could see from their shoulders up above the couch. Dad's arm was around her.

"Just making sure it was you dear," she said, turning to me and giving me a smile. "How was your evening?" I grinned and held up my bag from _Love and Music._

"It was great. Bella and I went to a movie, and then shopping and I brought her home. The others left early, a few got sick." Mom grimaced at me.

"There's a bug going around," she muttered. I nodded and went towards the stairs again. "Edward, honey," she sang again. "We're going to have a little event next week, for your father and mine's anniversary. You should invite Chief Swan and his daughter. It would give you a chance to get to know her better; she probably doesn't have many friends yet." I bit my lip, restraining from telling her I already wanted to be more than just friends.

I leapt up the stairs and around the corner into my room. I collapsed on my bed and just stared out the window. What was it about her? She seemed to be everything I ever wanted, just by taking one glance at her. I sat up again, avoiding crushing her book. I shrugged out of my jacket and let it fall to the floor.

My computer was on, as it had been for the past couple of days. I sat in the chair and popped one of my new CD's into the drive. I clicked into a program and watched it rip the songs on my computer. There was a jingling, the familiar tune of my cell phone. I picked it up, saw immediately that it was Mike. I grinned and answered it.

"Edward!" he shouted into the phone. I held it back from my ear, he could be loud when he wanted.

"Calm down, you nearly deafened me. Why are you calling so late?"

"Are you just getting back?" I told him I was. "Man, what did you do with Bella? Did you guys watch that entire movie together?"

I bit my lip to hide the smile in my voice. "Yeah we did. We just did a bit of shopping. I just dropped her off, actually." Mike sighed.

"Man, I wish I were you," he mumbled. "She's really pretty, I think. Do you think you could talk to her about me?" I could feel anger rising in me. I stiffened and stopped my smiling.

"I don't know Mike," I began. "She's still knew, I think hitting on her is a bit much so soon, don't you?" Mike scoffed.

"Nah, I mean she's new, yeah. But, once she gets us after her she'll warm up, right?" I was boiling now. I wanted to smack him, my best friend. He shouldn't talk about Bella this way. And why would I help _him_ get _her?_

"Mike," I said. I could hear the tension in my voice. "It's late, I wanted to get up early tomorrow. I'll call you later."

"Yeah, I guess. Night, Edward." I shut the phone quickly and slammed it on my desk. I didn't wait for him to say anything else. When the songs from all my CD's had ripped onto the computer I began sifting through my library, searching for all the songs that reminded me of her somehow. It brought the smile back to my face, and I often zoned out, picturing her face. I had made up my mind now; I was going to go see her tomorrow. Returning her book was a good excuse, and maybe if I was lucky she'd spend the day with me.

I like this song, it's happy. I like this song, it's romantic. I like this song, it's so Bella. I like this song; I listened to it with Bella. I think _Bella_ would like this song. This song screams Bella. She's the first thing that comes to mind with this one. At this rate, it was easy to find a playlist for her. The only problem was that everything reminded me of her somehow. 'Oh, it has an 'e' in it, so does Bella.'

I set the songs up and began burning a CD, one for her. I turned off my monitor and the over head light in my room. I pulled off my jeans and shirt, climbing into bed in my boxers. I pulled up the covers and picked up Bella's book. It didn't take me long to find a certain poem.

It was one she had read out loud, of course. It had moved me, the intensity of it and how well she had read it. I hesitated as I picked up a pen. I wasn't sure if she'd appreciate something like what I was about to do. If she'd like me more, or even less. No matter what, I was willing to take a shot at it. I'd buy her a new book if I had to. I was willing to do anything; I could spoil her so quickly if I was given the chance. Mike would never do that, or this

_Bella,_ I began… now what? I closed the book again and sighed loudly. What the hell was I supposed to write? Then it hit me, what my mom had said. _Look, you found it. My note, that is. I don't really know why I'm doing this here, to be honest to you, but if I tried in person I might mess up really badly. My mom and dad are having a party next week. I wanted to know if you and your dad wanted to come; it's for their anniversary. Anyway, give it a thought for me, save us both from boredom, hey? Hope to see you there. Love, Edward._

Wait, what? _Love,_ Edward? Oh God. Pen, too, not pencil. She's going to think I am some sort of crazy stalker freak. She's _definitely_ going to hate me now. But, there was nothing I could do about it. What's written in pen stays in pen. Unless you have one of those weird ones with the erasers that don't actually work.

I placed the book on my nightstand and flicked off the light. I turned onto my side, pulling the blanket up over me. When I closed my eyes I immediately began to replay the nights events. Then, I couldn't help but smile to myself when I had so boldly taken a step to kiss her. After that, it was hard to deny how elated I felt once she had responded.

* * *

It was impossible not to dream of her that night, I was far too excited and ecstatic. Of course, at first it was hard. Being so excited for this day made it difficult to sleep.

I woke up late, ten thirty on a Saturday morning. Considering how used I was to waking early it was a surprise to me. I jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt quickly. When I checked the CD I had made for Bella was finished. I quickly wrote "From Edward" on it and poked it in a case. I stumbled when I was leaving my room, remembering her book on my nightstand. I shoved my CD in between the pages where the note was written.

Mom was downstairs, still in her house robe. Dad had left for work a while ago. I picked up my car keys and smiled at her as I headed towards the door.

"Edward," she called. I stopped and pivoted, it was a replay of last night.

"Where are you going, honey? You've only just cleaned yourself up." I smiled at her, trying not to let my excitement bubble over into frustration at my mother.

"Just out with some friends, mom. I'll be back later on." She nodded and made sure I had some money before I left. I drove quickly to Bella's, feverishly trying to come up with a plan of what I could possibly do with her today. I had nothing. I was going to show up there like an idiot, stare at how pretty she was for a while, and then give her her book back. Gosh.

I pulled into her street and immediately began scanning the lawns for her. To my surprise, there she was, out on her front step. I pulled into the driveway and attempted to catch my breath. Just looking at her made me nervous. Talking with her? Asking her out? There was no way I was surviving this day.

I stepped out of my car. She looked up, surprised, then blushed. I smiled and began to walk towards her. When she stood up I realised what about her I liked so much. Every single person on the face of this earth has a fixed set of expectations for the one they want to be with. For me, chocolate hair and eyes. Full lips, wavy hair, a height that brought her underneath my chin, and beautifully pale skin. Bella exceeded those expectations. As I drew nearer to her I wanted to grab her, pull her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to know, right then, everything about her that I could. But I couldn't do that so fast.

As I approached her, noticing how well she fit with my chest and chin I promised myself then and there; I was going to have her. I'd do anything it took.

**

* * *

A/N: Yay! Edward's cute, but we knew that already, didn't we :3 The lyrics are from the song, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. See Right Through Me

**A/N: I know I'm a bad girl for not updating sooner, but hey. Writers block was bound to set in sometime, right?**

**Question! If you're a reader of Casualties (which im SURE you all are) do you want to see more updates of this, or of Casualies? Personally, I like writing this one more. The story is so great to me, and I get oh so awesome response (thanks all by the way!) **

**But then, Casualties has _Andy_. And, I'm in _love_ with Andy. I have so many lines, ideas, plots, song titles in my head for that one, but I can't seem to start writing! I started a minute ago, got one sentence, then came here. So, let me know, okay? Ahaha. **

**To answer some questions:**

**No, there won't be a mysterious illness in this one (JTS!!)**

**The Cullens are vampires still. Edward MASEN, lives with Elizabeth and Edward MASEN, his original parents. They have nothing to do with the Cullens, who are still all adopted and junk, and are still all vampires and junk.**

**And here's a little easter egg for you guys. If you listen to the song 'So Much' by The Spill Canvas, and listen to the lyrics you will notice how amazingly beautiful and twilighty it is, also I'll tell you it will be used in a chapter very soon :D in, two chapters time, maybe.**

**This title is by Mobile**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: See Right Through Me**

I woke up feeling more tired than when I had gone to bed. It was so hard to get to sleep. The evening's events kept replaying through my head, reminding me of who I had spent it with. I had tossed and turned all night trying to get that kiss out of my head, _needing_ to get it out of my head so I could at least get some sleep.

That wasn't happening though. I kept feeling hopeful that Edward didn't _just_ kiss me for the sake of getting those guys away, that he kissed me because he wanted to. Of course, When I woke up and saw myself in the mirror that thought immediately vanished.

Even after I had combed through my hair and made myself presentable to the public I still didn't see what was so great about me. Why was every kid in the school trying to be my friend? I was 'Plain Jane Elite.' Numero Uno. Whatever you wanted, I was nothing special. I looked at the dark circles under my eyes, hating myself for not getting the stupid notion of Edward liking me out of my head and getting to sleep. Why did he have to kiss so good? _If_ I had a chance there were going to be many sleepless nights in store.

It was early, my usual routine of waking up and hour or two before school hadn't deterred me from waking up on the weekend. Charlie didn't have to go into work until late, I could hear him downstairs still getting ready. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a black sweater over it. I hurried down the stairs to catch him before he left.

"Good morning, Bells," he said as he placed his dishes into the sink. I smiled and sat down at the counter.

"Morning, dad. Did you have a good sleep?" he nodded and smiled, running water quickly over the dishes. "Are you off to work now?" Charlie nodded again, picking up his keys for the cruiser as he passed me.

"I'm sorry about this, something came up and I really have to go. But we should be able to get some time together soon. Your birthday is next weekend, right?" I nodded. "Good, we'll do something fun." I smiled and watched him at the door as he approached the cruiser.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you today?" He stopped, half of his body still inside the car. He was thinking, I could tell.

"Could you rake up the leaves a little bit? They're all over the place here. I haven't had much time to do it lately." I smiled and nodded at him, waving as he drove away.

I went back inside, quickly eating a bowl of cereal and dropping it into the sink. I filled it up with bubbly, scalding hot water and left it to cool while I raked. It was cool outside, nice enough to go out in just what I was wearing. I pulled on my sneakers and stepped off the porch, finding the rake by the side of the house.

The lawn was covered in a thick carpet of yellows and reds. I began working at them as best as I could. After half an hour I had created three large piles in a triangle on the front of our lawn. I wiped the cold sweat off my forehead before letting the rake fall on the ground. _Don't step on it,_ I reminded myself, then laughed quietly. I sat down on the front step, looking around at the first real manual labour I had done in my life.

I heard a car pull into our driveway, guessing it was one of Charlie's friends looking for him. I brushed the dirt and leaves off the front of my shirt and then turned around to discover a silver Volvo sitting on my driveway, its owner walking over my lawn towards me.

He gave the pile of leaves a glance then looked back at me, coming close to me, making me look up into his green eyes. He smiled at me weakly, and I returned it in the same manner. Why was he here? Hadn't he had enough of my stupidity last night? I didn't mind, if he was here I was going to bask in every moment of it.

"Um, hi," he said, finally. I smiled at him even wider.

"Hey," I replied. My stomach twisted, _now what do I say?_ Edward shoved his hands into the pocket of the small jacket he was wearing.

"H-how are you?" he tried. I shrugged.

"I'm okay, kind of tired. I didn't sleep very well." I saw him blush and my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, me either," he mumbled. My eyes widened. Could he possibly have been thinking the same thing as me? We were both somehow walking across the lawn again. "I came here for a reason…" Edward stammered, trying to remember just what exactly that reason was.

"Oh yeah," he said suddenly, heading more quickly towards his car. "You forgot your book yesterday, I came to bring it back." My heart fluttered, he would do something like that? How sweet. He pulled my book quickly out of his car and passed it to me with a breathtaking smile.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, smiling at him. "Do… you want to come inside for a little bit?" Edward's face grew blank for a moment and then he smiled widely, nodding that he would. I led him in through the front door, closing it behind him and kicking my shoes off into a corner. I watched him shrug out of his jacket and hang it on one of the hooks next to the door to the laundry room. I kept my sweater on. Seeing him in that tight fitting green shirt was making me want to cover up. He looked so good, and I couldn't come up to par with that.

I placed my book on the countertop and Edward sat down, fidgeting nervously with his shirt. He shouldn't be the one who was nervous, of all people; I was standing in a room next to him. I stuck my hands into the warm sink and tried to think of anything to make small talk about, even if it was just to keep him from leaving me while I worked.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Edward asked me quietly. I turned to look at him. My mouth had been opened, air sucked in and ready, to ask him what his plans for the weekend were. He had surprised me by speaking first. I placed the dishes on the dishpan, watching the water slide back into the sink as I spoke.

"I had a little bit, but I'm still a little hungry. If you are too, I could make us something…?" I looked up, only to see him approaching me, picking up a dishtowel and beginning to dry the dishes I was finished with.

"You don't have to do this, Edward," I told him, feeling more and more conscious of what I looked like with my arms turning red from the heat. He looked down at me and smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"The faster these dishes get done, the faster I can take you out to some food." I couldn't hide my smile then and he laughed at how quickly I washed.

I grabbed my keys almost as an afterthought while I followed Edward out the door. He waited for me to reach the door before climbing in the car himself, and amazingly, I never even tripped.

I didn't have the slightest idea where Edward would be taking me. I hadn't spent a lot of time in Forks, even over my summer holidays, but I didn't think there was any place for us to get a good meal. To my surprise, Edward brought us to a tiny restaurant that looked like a house from the outside. Inside there were only a few people eating and a handful of workers, but it looked like a good place to be. Edward smiled at me while he held open the door, then followed me.

I hesitated, not sure exactly where we should go. Edward tugged at my sleeve and then led me to a booth by the large window. We sat down and I felt nervous, I didn't know what to say. Instead, I picked up a menu and began to look through it. Edward and I talked back and forth about what we might get, what tasted the best. When the waitress came she eyed Edward constantly. I couldn't blame her. He noticed, too. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked at me to keep from turning a bright red.

It didn't take long to get our breakfast. I thought it was really rude that she nearly dropped mine from staring at Edward. We talked in between mouthfuls, discussing school, plans for the future, anything, really. When we finished I nearly tripped over my feet to beat Edward to the counter. He told me flat out he was paying for my meal. I was _not_ having that.

"Are these in separate bills or together?" The young waitress said slowly and supposedly seductively. I opened my mouth to tell her loudly that it was separate but Edward grabbed my hand, making me stutter over my words and stare at his skin on mine.

"That's together, please," he told her politely. She frowned at our hands and then began to ring us out. I completely forgot everything about me arguing and thought of how nice it felt to be this close to him. His hand was warm on mine, and somewhere between soft and rugged. I liked that he kept a close hold on me, all the way out into the car.

There was a sad song playing while we drove back towards my house, but I was too distracted to find it sad, only beautiful. Edward grinned at me when I blushed at how nice he had been to me today.

"You okay?" he asked laughingly. "Need me to turn down the heat?" he motioned towards the fan. I shook my head.

"No, I was just thinking…"

"Anything you want to share?" I grinned at him then.

"Maybe someday." I bit my lip to keep from smiling too much. Edward pulled into my driveway and turned off his car. He hands fell into his lap and he smiled at me weakly. It was after lunch now.

"Do you… maybe want to catch another movie tonight?" he asked me. I turned a bright red then, I knew it. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. There was nothing I'd like more. "Mike and all of them would be there, but I mean… you and me, we can ride out together if you want…" I could see his own cheeks turning red and I giggled slightly. It didn't matter if they were there. I could put up with that as long as I wasn't alone in Forks for longer than a few hours.

"I'd love that, Edward. I don't know how else I'd get there," he laughed with me and smiled crookedly, in a way that was still so charming.

"Alright then, I'll come get you at seven. We can get some supper along the way." I nodded and hesitated before climbing out of the car. I glanced at him as I crossed over the front of his car, he smiled at me and watched as I went. When I reached the door safely he started it up and drove away smoothly.

I'd wanted him to kiss me again. I had seen the look on his face. I _knew_ that look, I _gave _that look. I wanted so badly for him to stop me from leaving and kiss me like he had last night. I knew it was wishful thinking, but still, I'm only human.

I should have kissed him, I decided when I kicked my sneakers off. At least then I would have known whether or not he felt the same way. The reaction he would have given me after would have been enough to confirm it. Stupid me and my chickening out.

I went back to the kitchen to think of something I could do before Charlie arrived home. I saw my book on the countertop, noticed a space in the pages when I glanced at it. I opened up the book and found a thin CD case. Written on it were two words, From Edward. I smiled as I moved into the living room and turned it on. Some songs played that I had never heard before in my life, but I loved. Others were ones I knew well, and some were what we had listened to on the way home.

I glanced down at where my finger was keeping the page and took a look at which poem it was. It was one that I had read last night, a sad yet moving piece that I had decided was one of my favourites. I looked at the side of the page, next to a stanza that made me want to cry. There was a note from Edward. As I read it my cheeks began to hurt, the realization of how much smiling was being done on my part setting in.

If he was asking me to spend more time with him, there was no way I was saying no.

* * *

I woke up, everything was dark and we were bumping carelessly over the road. There was an arm on my shoulder and I jumped up terrified.

"Shh," a soothing voice called to me and I instantly relaxed.

"Sorry," Mike called from the drivers' seat. "It's kind of bumpy here."

"Its fine," Edward whispered groggily. I looked around after returning to my original position. We were on our way home, Mike and Jessica up front. I climbed into the back directly after the movie. It had been so terrible and boring that I wanted to go straight to sleep, so I did.

Mike had stuck by my side the entire night, and while the solitary ride in with Edward was appreciated, now we had these two. Quiet music was playing, the latest top 40 hits in the country. I remembered the movie then, and groaned before burying my face in the shirt underneath me.

That was a _terrible_, horrid film. It had been the same thing over and over again, every one except Edward and myself had enjoyed it. We saw it because it was the one they had missed last night. I was looking forward to a large nap on the ride home. Anything was better than listening to a discussion of the movie.

I realized then that whatever I was lying on was very warm and rising up and down, not to mention gently stroking my back and neck. I shivered at the touch and looked up. Edward was staring out the window, his face lit up marvellously by the blue-pink lights of streetlamps and headlights. He looked down at me once he noticed me watching, I saw his eyelids droop tiredly.

"Hey," he whispered huskily. I shivered again at the sound, my heart skipping a beat. I was lying across the backseat, curled close up to him for warmth. He was slouched down in his seat, a jacket in place of a pillow. I guessed that he was just woken up from the bumpy road, like I had been. He yawned widely and then grinned at me, his eyes watering.

I couldn't help but yawn too (they are contagious, you know.) We both laughed lightly and I glanced at Mike and Jess. They were chatting happily, not noticing us.

"Are you comfy?" I asked him as I sat up a little more. He smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah… I guess." I frowned.

"No, come on, make yourself comfortable and I'll work around it. I've probably slept a lot more than you have." Edward angled his body so that his head was against the window, his legs dangling off the seat. I smiled and curled up on the other end of the seat, my legs underneath me and my coat over my arms. My eyes instantly began to droop and I was swiftly off to dreamland. Until there was a bit more turbulence.

I yelped, my jacket flying off me as I tumbled over on top of Edward. He laughed loudly and put his arms around me, keeping me down. Mike apologized again, quite loudly. I saw him eyeing us nervously then. Edward reached down for my jacket and covered us up in it. My head was almost next to his, I could tuck it into his neck if I bent a little.

"I'm sorry!" I stammered, my face crimson. Edward smiled at me and closed his eyes.

"Its fine, this way we both win." I opened my mouth to say something else but forgot it as he closed his arms around me under the coat. I wrapped my arms under his chest to hold on to him tightly. I wasn't planning a trip to the small space between the seats anytime soon; I did _not_ want to fall again.

I could feel Edward's pulse on my forehead and I was acutely aware of his thumb tracing patterns on my arm. I feel asleep again easily.

When I woke up this time it was to the small vibrations of the car stopping and two doors shutting. I had a headache and had to push myself up carefully to keep from hurting Edward. Mike and Jessica were walking up to some front steps, I guessed they were hers. I looked down at Edward. His face was turned to the side and his mouth hanging open. He looked like he was in a deep sleep.

I pushed his chest lightly. He felt pretty muscled underneath the cotton of his t-shirt. I whispered his name and eventually he stirred. He held onto the hand that was on his chest and sat up, coming very close to my face. He looked so tired but his eyes opened a little more when he looked into mine. I noticed myself closing the small distance between us, and Edward was doing the same. My eyes began to close and I scolded myself for not allowing me some more time to gawk at him.

I felt his lips brush against mine. They were cold and dry. He had only just woken up, so it was understandable. I loved the way they moved against mine. I grinned against his lips when they had parted to let me in. I pulled back slightly, teasing him. He looked at me angrily, one hand lingering at my neck. I giggled at him and rested my forehead against his, then we both looked out the window.

Mike and Jessica were standing underneath her porch light. They were talking quietly, both looking a little more than nervous. Jessica nodded at once, reaching a hand out for her door handle. Edward and I both drew in deep breaths and watched as Mike leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jessica turned her head to make him kiss her lips and threw her arms around his neck. I smiled as I watched them and I could feel Edward's eyes on me. We both straightened up quickly when Mike came towards the car. Edward climbed clumsily into the front seat. Mike saw him and went towards the passenger seat.

"Nice job, man," Edward said with a laugh when he climbed in. Mike smiled at him and shrugged.

"She's a great girl," he whispered. I leaned forward in between their seats as Edward pulled out.

"She is, good job with her!" we all chuckled and Mike glanced at me before staring out his window. Edward dropped him off and they agreed to call each other the next day. Edward and I drove in silence. I was revelling in the feel of his lips once again on mine and I almost didn't notice when we pulled up to my house.

"Thanks a lot, Edward," I told him as I leaned forward to look at him. He smiled at me at nodded before pushing a curl back behind my ear. I blushed again; I could see it in the rear view mirror. I went to kiss his cheek, but do to my awkward position I wound up with more or less his neck.

I climbed out of the car, hoping to save myself from anymore embarrassment. Edward rolled down his window to talk to me. "I'll see you at school Monday," he said to me softly. I nodded to him. I'd _definitely_ see him Monday.

"Wednesday night, for sure," I said, giving him a wink. His eyes widened and his face blushed before I laughed and walked into the house.

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, there she is. That took QUITE some time. I originally was going to stop it right after she read the note, but I figured another chapter for a date was a bit much, and I wasn't in the mood to write the entire thing, so I'd just do a little bit. And I like it! I think it's better this way.**

**EXCEPT that it's just like a scene in just the summer, only more detailed and better. Ugh. Well, what can you do. **


	5. So Much

**A/N: LOOKITDIS!!! Sorry, I went all Newfoundland there. Hey it's a chapter!! I'm on spring break as of wednesday, so I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been trying so hard to do Casualties, but that's all out of the way now. So, here's a chapter! (hooray!)**

**This is in Edward's pov, because we all know what Bella thinks when she kisses him. Oops! Now you have something to look forward to while you read :B ahaha. **

**AND! If you took my suggestion and downloaded the song I mentioned last chapter (this chapters title) you will be quite content in listening to it, since the lyrics are in here. Aha. Yay.**

**Look Cathy, I updated!... two days late. And, don't worry everyone else, Edward gets all the attention he deserves in this story. Casualties is more focused on the BellaAndy relationship. **

**OH and before I forget: piratesdonyeldonyeldonyeldonyel piratespirates donyeldonyel donyel pirates pirates Donyel piratespirates donyeldonyel.**

**There. That's because I said her name would show up more times than Sasha's, ahahha**

… **Donyel. (That counts, right?)**

**This title is by The Spill Canvas**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: So Much**

Sunday I spent home alone with my mother, cleaning the house, then teaching the piano late into the evening. Monday through Wednesday were normal boring school days. Except for the fact that Bella was there. Then it got interesting. I could not keep my eyes off of her. I felt myself trying to stay closer to her and it excited me a little bit, that I would act like this towards her. Of course, that was only during our classes. I still had 'Mike's best interests at heart' and decided I'd give him a chance. He was allowed to take up her time during lunch and other classes.

After school on Monday and Tuesday I never got to see Bella. I had to help out my mom and do lessons with my students. I called her once, to see what she was doing, but she and Charlie were having a night together.

Wednesday during I school I had started to feel more anxious. Tonight would be my parents' party, and Bella had told me she'd be there. She was gone by the time I got out of gym and I had to hope I'd still see her tonight.

Now, I was sitting in the living room with my family, listening to everyone tell stories of my parents when they first met. I started to wish that I'd gone to Mike's, or _something_, but I was still hanging onto the chance that Bella would be here. I played with the sleeves of my dark dress shirt. Mom had forced me into it, throwing a pair of beige pants at me as well. I'd changed reluctantly, knowing that the little old ladies would pinch my cheeks regardless of what I wore.

I was forced, yet again, to play the piano while they didn't listen and ate their little crab cakes and other finger foods. I never really understood finger foods. Everything was so miniature. It either made you feel like a giant, or you were never full. I sat down at the bench, feeling comfortable again and a considerable amount less nervous than I ever thought. I loved how easily the keys slipped underneath my fingers, making chords and sounds so easily. It was hard to believe each individual note could mesh together and great one great sound.

I heard everyone grow quiet. I heard some people approaching the piano, but I focused only on the keys. I concentrated on the pedals and the tempo, everything I needed to to keep my mind off of Bella for the moment. It didn't work completely. As the song ended I heard a little bit of applause, probably from my grandmother. I turned to face them and felt my breath catch in my throat.

_How does it feel to know you're everything I need _

_The butterflies in my stomach _

_They could bring me to my knees _

_How does it feel to know you're everything I want _

_I've got a hard time saying this _

_So I'll sing it in a song_

Bella was standing there, wearing a black dress that looked beautiful on her and she was smiling so wonderfully. She sat down on the edge of the bench and looked at me happily.

"When did you get here?" I asked her, out of breath. It was ridiculous that I was acting this way, almost head over heels. She was _only_ the most beautiful, funny, kind, sweet and wonderful person I'd ever known.

She shrugged. "I got to listen to your song," she informed me. "You play incredibly well, I never knew." I grinned. Maybe I'd get to impress her out of any thought of Mike. Which, was pretty mean of me. The guy was my friend and I was supposed to be supporting him and helping him out.

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself _

_With the grace of a thousand angels overhead _

_I love the way the galaxy starts to melt _

_When we become one_

I felt my hands sliding over the keys again, playing a sadder song, but one of my favourites. My eyes never once left Bella. I had long since memorized this. Bella was watching my hands moving. I could tell by the way her eyelashes flickered with the movements of her eyes. My eyes unconsciously moved towards her lips. The room was silent, except for the music. My mother had brought everyone somewhere else.

I found myself leaning in towards her. I caught myself, only once. She looked up, a little dazed and then smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. When she didn't look away my heart began to race and I knew what I wanted to do, just not how to do it without seeming like an idiot. Or a creepy kid.

Before I could realize it my hands had left the keys and were on either side of her on the bench as I leaned in to press my lips against her own.

_How does it feel when we get locked into a stare? _

_Please don't come looking for me _

_When I get lost in the mess of your hair _

_How do you feel when everything you've known _

_Gets thrown aside _

_Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide_

Bella didn't move away from me, rather the opposite. I felt her push harder against me and one hand grabbed my arm. We were both falling over sitting there, and somehow managed to stand each other up. Her arms wrapped around my neck in this amazing way that made me want to keep here there for good.

If her mouth moving with mine wasn't enough, then her body so close to mine was even better. I could feel her hands in my hair and it made me shiver, all the way down my back. _God_, she was good at this. I put my hands on her back and held her closer to me, not wanting this to end.

Her mouth was warm and sweet, her lips seemed so much softer than I remembered. I couldn't help but wonder if she remembered the last time we had been like this. So close, so relaxed. I felt like I was melting there, but she had already begun too.

I couldn't keep my hands from moving over her back, running over her waist. She shuddered at the touch and we both smiled against the kisses. My hands ran over her back again. I felt tickling strands of her hair and reached even further to touch it, how soft it was. I found myself tangling it through my fingers, holding her beautiful face to keep it close to mine.

"Edward?!" My mother called. Bella and I instantly broke away, our bodies moving apart quickly but our lips taking some time. She was flushed and out of breath, much like me. My collar was sticking up and my hair worse than it had been before. I quickly ran my hands over it as my mother walked in, holding an empty tray.

"Could you be a dear and fill this up for me? We're going to need a bit more. People are still arriving." I nodded and took it from her, trying to ignore the tingling in my lips and the knots in my stomach.

I looked back at Bella who was still catching her breath, her cheeks scarlet. I grinned at her and motioned for her to follow me. To my delight she stepped up and took my hand, following me into the kitchen.

The night went exactly as I thought it would. There was much drinking, dancing and talking on the adults' part, and there was a lot of talking done between Bella and me. We were left alone for the most part. We watched a movie while toasts and cake were passed around in the dining room. I grinned to myself when Bella leaned in to rest her head on my chest as we watched. I wrapped my arm around her and traced little circles on her arm with my thumb.

"Bella," Charlie called from the front porch in the early hours of the morning. "Come on, we're leaving." Bella sat up straight and gave me a smile before smoothing down her dress and standing up. I followed her into the porch where my mother and her father eyed us curiously. Mom walked back into the kitchen a little but I could tell she would be listening to us. Charlie walked outside towards the car and I followed Bella to the door.

She turned around, taking in a deep breath but lost it as soon as she looked up into my eyes. I smiled at her the best I could. I didn't want her to leave. If she had to, I wanted to go with her.

"My father seems to think there's something between us," she said with a small grin. "He's been asking about you a lot." I grinned at that.

"And?"

"He wanted to know if we were dating, but I wasn't sure what to tell him. What do you think?" Okay. This was it. This was my chance to let her know how I felt, say what I wanted to. This was my chance to get across in just a few simple words how badly I _did_ want to date her.

"Say yes," I said softly. She looked up in my eyes and smiled beautifully. She nodded weakly before turning away from me slowly. That was no way to say goodbye, in my opinion. "Bella?" When she turned around again her cheeks were slightly pink and I leaned in quickly to kiss her. When I pulled back her mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise.

"Goodnight, Bella," I found myself whispering. Her cheeks flared a brighter red.

"Goodnight, Edward." She turned and walked down to the car where Charlie was waiting. She looked back up to me as she climbed in and I raised a hand in a wave as she left. Turning back into my house almost all the lights were turned off, we were shutting down for the night.

I walked past the kitchen and managed to get halfway up the staircase before my mother yelled out at me.

"What?" I asked. I could hear the irritation in my voice, and it wasn't her fault. I was really tired by now. She poked her head around the corner and there was a knowing smile on her face.

"She's a good girl, Bella," she said, so calmly. The butterflies in my stomach flared up again as I gripped onto the rails for support. "You better be careful, though. Her father _is_ the chief of police." She was teasing me now. I shot a glare at her and climbed up the stairs, yelling out a goodnight. I could hear her laughter as I shut the door to my room.

After I was in bed and I turned off the lights she stuck her head in the door. "All I'm saying, Edward… is that I approve."

_If I had to choose a way to die _

_It'd be with you _

_In a goosebump infested embrace _

_With my overanxious hands cupping your face _

_In a goosebump infested embrace _

_With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face_

**

* * *

A/N: I apologize again, because even though I am on break I can't seem to find the time to get around to writing! Sorrry…**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did ;)**

**Next chapter involves much jealousy on Mr. Newton and Miss. Stanley's part, and much yelling between Mike and Edward. Bwahaha. So, hope you guys enjoy your break too and I'll see you later!**


	6. The Lights And Buzz

**A/N: Wow, guys, thank you all so much!! I loved ALL of your feedback and I was smiling throughout the entire email-reading process! Haha. I giggled and squealed a lot too. I love getting long reviews from people who just want to chat, ahaha. **

**So, little rant about how stupid is being. It won't let any of us upload documents. So, without documents we can't upload chapters (oh noes.) Then, it gives us this little screen that says we can't do anything but we can follow this link and let the administration know if it lasts for a while. So, I click the link, thinking I am going to go and get everything cleared up (all by myself, yeah) and the link doesn't even work. It gives me one of those 401 page error things. So I was very mad. But thank you Cathy for letting me know how to do thisss!!!**

**So, royal venom, do I get that cookie now? Maybe two? Haha. **

**And, Donyellll it SHOULD count. Errr… thanks for your support, buuuuuuuuuddy!! **

**Sasha – keeeeeep thinking! I'm not allowed to think right now. I'm getting a headache. Haha. **

**Oh my gosh! I feel so great too. _Just the Summer_ was put in its very first C2! Yah! Dance with me! **

**And, show your love and support for Sasha (foreverinlove17) because she is on a competition this weekend! Go read her crazy awesome stories! They're better than mine….. srsly. And why wouldn't you read her since this story is dedicated to her? (c'mon….) **

**This title is by Jack's Mannequin **

**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Lights and Buzz**

When I woke up I stretched out in my bed. My eyes were clenched shut and watered with my moving muscles. I let out a deep sigh and looked up to the ceiling. Then, I squealed through my clenched teeth as I grabbed the pillow, remembering last nights events. I hopped out of bed, checking out the window as my first instinct.

I jumped when I looked outside. It was _sunny_. This just added to my good mood. I pulled on a pair of light pants and a dark blue v-neck before attacking my mess of hair. I decided, finally, to just pull it up – it was easier to deal with that way. My bangs fell down in front of my eyes so I flicked them to one side.

Charlie was downstairs and smiled when I bounced down to join him, only stumbling on _one_ step.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," he said with a grin as I poured myself some cereal. I smiled and nodded.

"It's sunny out; everyone in Forks must be in a good mood." Charlie chuckled and returned his attention to the open newspaper. I devoured my food. Charlie left soon after and I was left wandering around with nothing in particular to do.

I decided instead to leave early and head over to school. I left my coat at home, it just wasn't needed in order to enjoy this day. There weren't very many people there yet, but cars were steadily pulling in. I found a bench next to the English building and sat down. I was watching everyone as they moved around. People watching was a favourite pastime of my mother and me. You saw people do some pretty funny things. I was stifling a laugh at a freshman who had tripped out of his car when Jessica sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella!" she said cheerfully. I actually felt up to this conversation.

"Hey Jess!" I smiled at her warmly. "This is beautiful weather we have." She nodded and crossed her legs.

"It's nice to have something like this in the fall, for a while at least," she continued. "Mike was planning a trip to the beach for one last party before the winter. It'll be this weekend, you up for it?" I thought about it.

"Sure," a small part of me felt it was an obligation to agree. The larger part actually thought it would be fun, and Edward would definitely be there. "Sounds like fun."

"Bella!" I looked over to see Edward jogging towards me and I felt my face light up. Jessica straightened up in the bench and smoothed down her skirt. Edward leaned down to kiss me lightly before leaning against the building. I felt Jessica's wide eyes on me as he stared down at us with an innocent smile. I could hear her trying to speak, obviously completely taken aback by what she had seen.

To my surprise – and delight, the bell rang at just that moment. I stood up quickly and walked into the English room, kissing Edward goodbye briefly while Jessica stammered a bit more outside.

During Trig I had to face Jessica's twenty million questions. It was hard to tell whether she was furious or just a little mad. She tagged by my side on the way to Spanish.

"When do you guys start going out? You've hardly been here a week!" I sighed and turned to her.

"We only decided last night, Jess," I said exasperated. "Why do you have such a big problem with it, anyway? I don't think I've heard anyone this against a relationship of their friends." Jessica's face flared red and she looked down at her shoes as we walked.

"I've liked Edward for a long time now," she muttered. My stomach fell down to the pavement. Now I felt guilty. "He hasn't even really dated before you came here. He and Lauren dated for a week in freshman year, but that was it. I just—" she looked away, not wanting to meet my eyes. "It almost doesn't seem fair." Now I was confused.

"You came here as this complete stranger. But, you're pretty, smart, and _so_ likable. All of the guys like you! And then we've all been here trying to get guys to notice us and you snag one no problem." There was scorn in her tone towards the end.

"I'm sorry, Jessica," I found myself murmuring. "But, Edward and I really like each other." She nodded and opened the door to the Spanish building, walking in before me. "What about Mike?" I suggested as we sat down.

"Mike?" she asked, almost like she'd never heard the name before.

"Yeah!" Maybe this way she'd still tolerate me. "He's cute, and he'd really sweet! Why not give him a try?" She seemed to be thinking it over. "I could help you out if you like." Jessica smiled slightly.

"You know… he is a really nice guy… maybe I will. Thanks, Bella." I smiled and turned to face the board, just as Edward sat down next to me.

At lunchtime Edward and I took our time as we walked down to the table. He was telling me what his mother had said to him after I had left last night. It made me burst out laughing and at first he frowned before laughing as well. I glanced up as I sat in my seat next to him and saw, once again, the table in the back of the cafeteria.

It was empty, completely empty. I was so used to seeing the beautiful family down there, always the same; never moving, hardly eating, that I was surprised when they weren't there. My eyes widened in surprise and I let out a little "Huh…"

Edward over at me as he pulled the tab on his soda. The sound was loud and harsh, breaking me out of my reverie. I turned my head and immediately met his gorgeous bright green eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I smiled at him and shook my head. My pounding heartbeat was making me forget all about the beautiful Cullens. I was more focused on not going into cardiac arrest.

"I just… never noticed whether or not the Cullens were here or absent," I told him. "And today they're absent, so I was surprised, that's all." He smiled crookedly and it made my heart forget the pace it had started to return to.

"They're a really close family," he explained. "They take off at any sign of good weather to go camping or something outdoorsy." I looked around the table and saw Mike eyeing us curiously. He was bound to be curious, if the news hadn't gotten around to him yet. "We should do something this weekend," Edward said. I grinned and turned back to him.

"Who said we weren't already?" I asked. He laughed a little and we both started into our lunches. I never paid too much attention to the conversations around us. I focused on eating and keeping it down. My stomach was starting to rebel against me. I didn't enjoy the idea much.

In Biology I kept my mouth closed, explaining briefly to Edward that I wasn't feeling well. He just put on a happy face, rubbing my back soothingly. He stayed close by my side in gym and even convinced Coach Clapp to let me sit out for the day. I spent most of the class in the changing room, sitting on a bench with a book opened in front of me. I was ready to run for the toilet or nearest sink, just in case.

When the bell rang I hobbled out quickly, pushing past the girls coming inside. Edward came out of the boys' locker room as I passed and he hurried to my side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking my hand.

"Really not well," I said quickly, pushing to get outside.

"Can you drive home alright?" He sounded so concerned. I stopped and wrapped my arms around him, then reaching up to kiss him quickly.

"I'll make it home fine, just not sure about after," I told him and we both headed towards our vehicles. Edward chuckled.

"I know what you mean, I'm starting to feel kind of bad now." He climbed into the Volvo while I jumped into the truck.

"I'll call you later to see how you are," he called. I nodded and waved, driving out of there as fast as I could.

**

* * *

A/N: Awww she's siiiick :(**** Oh well. She's got Edward all to herself to make her better! **

**So, that was a little bit of Jessica's jealousy. I realized I couldn't do any of Mike's until next chapter (Edward's pov) and then in that chapter there will be some cuteness between them too :)**

**And then… It should be around Halloween, haha. Since I'm trying to move this story forward I need to do normal teenager events. So, that's what's coming up since I have school again Monday it might take me a bit more time to write!! Haha. **


	7. Love's Not A Competition

**A/N: Thanks a lot for your response, guys! I am going to a music competition tomorrow, so I won't get to update until WAY after this weekend. **

**You can basically thank Princess Pirates for this chapter, because although she doesn't know it, after BETA-ing her chapter I felt a need to write :3 hoorah.**

**This title is by The Kaiser Chiefs**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning) **

I actually meant it, when I said I wasn't feeling well either. And, as I watched Bella drive away I realised that I _really_ meant it. I bent over cautiously, waiting to see if my stomach was planning on performing some amazing pyrotechnics, but figured I might make it home first. I drove quickly, worsening each moment. Over each bump I held my breath, terrified I'd have to stop and then I'd never get home.

If this was what Bella had been putting up with since Biology, then I could understand completely her haste in leaving.

I ran into the house, slamming the door shut and flinging my bag and keys onto the couch. I was planning on going upstairs, but wasn't sure I could make it. Instead, my first stop was the tiny bathroom next to the staircase. Dad often joked that it was _so_ small; you had to pull down your pants and then back into it. I didn't have to worry that now. I dove to my knees in front of the toilet and grimaced against the pain rising in my throat.

After about ten minutes of groaning and waiting for the amazing acrobatics to settle over, I finally felt a little better. Going upstairs was out of the question. I stumbled into the living room and pulled off my t-shirt. I flopped onto the couch, pulling the afghan on it over me as I began to sweat and shake with the new fever.

* * *

There was an annoying ringing in my ear. I swatted at it helplessly, hoping it would leave. Then I realized it was my cell phone. I jumped up in fright at the sound, making Turnip the kitty jump off my stomach and practically fly out of the room. I grimaced. I hadn't wanted to scare him. I flipped open the phone and lay back down. 

"'Lo?" I asked lazily.

"Edward? Geez, man. Where've you been? I've been trying to find you the last hour and a half." It was Mike. I sighed. At least no one was being kidnapped, their village ransacked. I could relax a little more.

"Yeah, 'm sick. Been sleepin'," I mumbled. I was trying not to fully wake up. The prospect of another nap was feeling really good with the hammering pain in my forehead.

"I wanted to ask you something, about you and Bella." I frowned, I knew what was coming. Should I break it to him nice and easy? Or drop the figurative, nuclear, mass destructing, government crumbling bomb? "Are you two dating? Or really going out?"

"She _is_ my girlfriend, if that's what you wanna know," I mumbled. I heard Mike's breath catch, could hear him searching for what to do next. He threw down his phone, I could tell by the clicking. Then, there was an angry groan of pain. Had he hurt himself? It sounded like something bad.

There was rustling on the other end of the line. "God, Edward! How could you do this to me?!" he bellowed. I winced against the volume in his voice, holding it away from my head. He definitely wasn't making my headache go away. "You knew I liked her! You were _helping_ me get to know her!" I nodded. This was true, except I got to know her a lot sooner, and better. And, there was no way now that I was letting my friend have her. I may sound like a pretty bad friend now, but this 'girl' was _Bella_.

"Mike, I know, and don't think I haven't been torn up about this," I began slowly. It was true, this very same argument had come to my thoughts… once or twice. "But I really, truly care for Bella. And she does for me. We decided together" sort of "to start dating. I'm sorry that it didn't go well between you and her but you can't be so angry." I paused, waiting for some screaming. I took the time to catch my breath. "This isn't just about what you want, it's her. If you like her you have to win her over, wait for her to come to you, and I'm sorry man."

"I trusted you," Mike said softly, simmering down a bit. "And you go and do this to me." I rolled my eyes underneath their lids, already succumbing back to the grips of precious naps.

"I'm sorry, Mike," I said, though I only half meant it. I felt a twinge of guilt then, and decided to lighten the mood as best as I could. "What about… Jessica?" I asked him. Silence. "She's pretty cute, and I have it on a reliable source that she's looking around."

More silence. "You think?" Mike said slowly. I sighed, rolling back to my side to face the couch.

"Yep. I think you two would be a perfect match," I told him. Mike chuckled a little.

"Alright, thanks Edward. Hope you feel better." I closed the phone, not waiting for a goodbye or saying one, just wanting to get back to whatever I had been doing before.

I heard the cat ripping at the carpet on the stairs. I heard the ticking of the clock above the mantel. I heard the whistle of the wind through the screen door. I heard every single thing imaginable, and my careful strategy of half-asleep-phone-conversation was foiled. I was awake. I groaned loudly and swung my feet over the edge of the couch, pulling my shirt back on stiffly.

My muscles ached and my mouth was cottony. Even if I felt a little more rested, I was still badly sick. Maybe movement would help me out. I went into the kitchen, looking for any note Mom might have left me on her way out. There was one, as expected; only asking me to do the dishes.

I looked at the dirty pile on the cupboard and frowned. I filled the sink quickly, enjoying the heat of the water as I scrubbed away. Turnip rubbed against my legs, and when she tried using them as scratching posts I'd jump up in surprise, sending her skittering away.

My pile of clean dishes slowly began to grow as the water turned a murky yellow colour, the white bubbles still happily floating along the top. I watched the water turn an opaque brown when I cleaned out a bowl of chocolate (I don't want to know _what_ that was doing there). The bubbles looked less brilliant, more grey than happy-white. The smell of the soap, added with the old chocolate, _plus_ the dirty frying pan I'd just begun to clean mixed together and wafted up to my nose.

I held my breath against it, the disgusting smell made my empty stomach turn. I hoped mom was ready to treat me nicely tonight; I was prepared to throw up again, all because I was a wonderful son and did the stupid dishes.

I dried off my hands while the sink drained. I left the kitchen quickly, getting a cleaner smell through my system. I braced myself on the edge of the couch, waiting for anymore nausea. To my delight, it never came. I turned on the TV and watched the latest music videos, wishing they'd play something worth watching. My cell phone was in my hand before I could even identify the song and my fingers were punching in a number I'd long since memorized.

"Hello?" Bella croaked on the other end. My gosh… she sounded _terrible_.

"Bella? You feeling okay?" I asked tiredly. I heard her sigh into the receiver and there was a little bit of noise as she moved.

"Hi," she said, in a happier tone. "I feel like I've been hit in the head with a hammer repeatedly." I chuckled slightly and pulled the afghan back around me.

"I know the feeling. I'm pretty bad too." She groaned loudly.

"I got you sick! I'm _so_ sorry Edward…" I smiled at her concern.

"Don't worry about it. I had it coming, probably. I don't feel nearly as bad as you sound." She snorted a laugh.

"You're probably right. I've spent most of the afternoon in the bathroom," she mumbled. I frowned.

"Do you want me to come over? We can be miserable together." Bella laughed a little more animatedly.

"No, that's sweet, but you might not make the car ride over. Plus, I look awful. Charlie's gone to get me some medicine, so I should start feeling better soon."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then, I hope you get better," I told her, feeling my eyes drooping closed.

"Goodnight Edward, please get better," she murmured. I guess we were both planning on a nap.

"I will, you too. Night." I shut the phone and fell over onto my side, pulling the afghan up to my chin and curling myself into a ball. I was starting to tune out the sounds from the TV, all the other noises that wanted me to wake up. I was finally in the dull, deafening silence of near sleep, the part that you can so easily jerk awake from. The part that is so close to being asleep you don't even realize.

"Edward!" she shrieked. I jumped up, grabbing onto the top of the couch. My mother. I frowned and wanted to cry, my head hurt so much and all I was asking was for a bit of sleep. She was standing by the couch, studying my face intently.

"Here," she said, throwing a bottle of medicine down in my lap. "I saw Charlie at the store when he was picking up some for Bella. I guessed you'd probably need it to." I would have blushed if my face wasn't red from the fever.

I followed her into the kitchen to put it away. She took my temperature, gave me a glass of juice and I was sent up to my room. I collapsed onto my bed and didn't wake up until my alarm clock began playing some top ten song in my ear.

* * *

I pulled into the school parking lot, not feeling that much better than yesterday, but at least I wasn't nauseous anymore. I searched the parking lot for Bella's truck. I didn't see it anywhere, but maybe she was just running a little late. 

I made it through first period, barely. I was given another wonderfully head splitting ache in my forehead, thanks to the fluorescent lights, and my throat and nose were seriously messed up. While I was walking to my second period class I couldn't see any huge red truck in the lot, so I decided it was better for me if I went home. Bella was the only reason I was even at school.

"Oh sorry," I said, nearly walking into someone as I turned towards the main office.

"S'okay," Mike said, laughing at me warmly. I looked up to him, my eyes wide. "How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly. I smiled. I guessed this was a sign that we were still friends.

"I still feel really sick," I told him truthfully. "I'm just on my way out of here. How about you? You catch this yet?" Mike laughed again and shook his head.

"No, not yet. I'll get your homework for you, okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks again, about Jessica? I talked to her this morning." I grinned. I was happy for my best friend.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Mike frowned.

"I'm still mad. But, at least I have a hot date this weekend and _you _two are sick. Ha!" I laughed loudly at Mike and he grinned as we parted ways.

I went to the office to sign out and then called my mom on the way to my Volvo. I let her know I wasn't feeling well and I might drop in to see Bella. She didn't mind, she wanted me to stay home this morning.

I stopped at the drugstore on the way in to buy some of that ointment that goes on your chest which burns the inside of your nose and magically makes it stop running, and keeps you from coughing. It was magical stuff, that. I picked up a movie and there were even tiny bouquets. I picked one up and made sure my hair was okay in the big-silver-ball-security-camera thing.

The woman behind the counter looked at me curiously, like she thought I was just skipping off school. So, I played up the sick act a little, only it wasn't an act and I actually was feeling worse. I nearly ran out of there to get into the cool fresh air.

I stepped up to Bella's front step, carrying my bag of goods and looking unusually pale. Well, paler than I normally was, anyway. I might have even been a bit green. I knocked on the wooden door, waiting patiently in the autumn breeze for her to let me in. I knew this would be a surprise for her and I looked forward to seeing the look on her face.

My breath caught in my throat, setting me into a fit of dry coughs when she finally opened the door. She looked miserably ill, that much was evident, but she was still so beautiful. She was wearing heavy wool socks that probably belonged to the Chief along with a pair of silky pyjama pants that were a few sizes too big. I could see a hood from a big sweater but it was mostly hidden by the blankets wrapped around her shoulders that snaked up her neck, sticking her hair up on its ends. It was already in a messy ponytail, but with it sticking all around her she looked cute. Her face was flushed and she coughed lightly before looking up to me. Her eyes widened and she frantically tried to straighten her hair.

When I stopped coughing I saw her lean into me and pull me into a hug, resting her head against my chest.

"I'm so happy you're here," she moaned. I smiled and leaned down to bury my face into her neck.

"You weren't at school and I didn't want to be there so I thought I'd come take care of you." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek before bringing me inside.

The living room was transformed into a hospital. Well, as close to a hospital as it could get. There was a carton of orange juice and a half empty glass on the coffee table along with three different boxes of tissue paper _and_ a roll of toilet paper. There was a garbage can that was piled up with used tissues and another one that was empty. I knew what that was there for, I was pretty sure the only bathroom was upstairs. There was a bottle of Tylenol next to the remote control and three more blankets and a pile of pillows on the couch.

"Charlie's been taking good care of me," she croaked as she slumped onto the couch. I reached into the bag and passed her the flower. She smiled and reached up, asking for a hug. I obliged, making both of us smile. I sat down next to her and she sighed, wiping at her nose with a tissue before getting up to put the flower in water. I started coughing again, and had no chance of breathing out of my hospital.

I undid the first couple of buttons on my shirt and wiped the ointment stuff onto my chest, trying to breathe in the smell of it. Instead I coughed whenever I breath through my nose, so it became a pattern. Inhale, cough cough, exhale. And repeat. Bella came back, pulling the blanket even tighter around her. She looked down at me and my undone shirt, the bottle of junk in my hand. She laughed a little before sitting down and resting her head on my shoulder.

"We're quite the couple," I said as we watched whatever it was on the TV. She nodded slowly and laughed again.

"I can smell that stuff too…" she said quietly. This made me chuckled as I smoothed down her hair. I kissed it softly while she was poking through the bag I brought. Bella got up and put on the movie. I lay down onto the large mass of fluffy pillows, pulling one of the quilts over me tightly.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me. I looked like a sook, I guessed. I reached out for her to join me. She smiled and crawled under the blanket with me, draping hers on top. I passed her the bottle of stuff and she put it on her chest as well. I wrapped my arms around her and her head fit in underneath my chin. We lay there, talking back and forth.

When I realised I was falling asleep I tried to stay awake, in case Bella was tying to talk to me. But, it was only halfway through the movie and she was breathing heavily next to me, fast asleep. I gave in and slept, staying right there next to her.

**

* * *

A/N: Ehh… This was alright. I guess. It was sweet, Edward being awesome, bwahaha. I meant to have some more Mike in there, I think. Oh well. I was actually smiling when I wrote the bit at school. Honestly, Mike isn't so bad… (in this story he __****will**** be, MWAHAHA.) It's just that he never gives up, and there's so many fics where he's a whiner and keeps pining after Bella, so people are too used to seeing it.**

**And, MAN are you guys ever lucky this was up. I wrote the top A/N on Monday, and didn't start writing until last night. Now I have a music competition and I might be taking a break from this over the next few weeks, to get everything ready for the busy school month. These next few weeks are pretty hectic at my school. Well, wish me luck thumbs up! **


	8. Meet Me At My Window

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, but everythings been REALLY busy lately.**

**Sort of good news: I thought of a sequel for this story!**

**Now, don't worry. It's got a LONG way to go until it's finished. This sequel was just something I thought up really quick and randomly. I'm not sure if I'll even do it, I have no solid plotline, just little ideas. **

**And, yeah. Like I've told other people, this story has QUITE a few chapters, so don't worry. I should start writing a bit more in the next few weeks, but then there're finals coming up and my own pathetic 'love' life that keeps me depressed.**

**haha.**

**To make up for it, this is 8-9 chapters in word...**

**This title is by Jack's Mannequin**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Meet Me At My Window**

"A-_hem?!"_ a familiar voice called. I opened my bleary eyes and looked around my living room. Everything was one giant, mushy, blurry mess. I rubbed my eyes as I turned over in Edward's arms to look at the figure looming above the couch. I swallowed the bad taste in my mouth, realizing I could breathe through my nose again. Then the lump in my throat caught as I realized just who was standing near me.

"Dad?" I asked quietly, my voice not nearly so hoarse. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he fought a smile, and his eyebrows rearranged themselves into the fatherly glare. He nodded seriously, his hands akimbo. I grimaced but it was masked by my sheepish grin.

Edward's arms were tightly wrapped around me. His hair was playfully hanging in front of his eyes and his face was buried into my neck. I noticed his mouth hanging open slightly and he appeared in a deep sleep. His dark eyelashes were thick and beautiful, much too tempting.

"Edward?" I whispered close to his ear. He grunted and nuzzled my neck further. I blushed and glanced up at Charlie who was shaking with laughter. I cleared my throat and Edward let out a deep breath. His head moved up so that his nose and lips were stretched upwards, resting on my cheek. I could feel the heat of his breath against my lips and I shuddered before giving him a good poke in the chest.

He grunted again, more loudly and buried his head in my shoulder. Charlie was laughing heartily now.

"Edward, wake up!" I nearly yelled in his ear. He jumped up at looked at me, red faced and droopy eyed.

"What?" he asked sleepily. I nodded towards where Charlie was standing, having just reapplied his serious-father façade. Edward's face paled and he jumped out of fright, falling over my body and tumbling down to the floor. Due to the tangled mess of the blankets we were covered in I went right down with him, or on top of him. Charlie was laughing loudly, clutching his belly as he went.

Edward was stammering underneath me, trying to come up for some explanation as to why we were so close to one another when we should be recovering from our flu. I supposed he was trying to keep Charlie from noticing me lying across him as he kept throwing the blanket over my head. I sighed and let my face drop into the warmness of his shirt, breathing in his wonderful scent.

Then I found myself shaking with laughter. And, given poor Edward's situation, it was entirely inappropriate. The poor guy. I peeked up from underneath the blanket at saw Edward, leaning back on his shoulders, looking down at me quite confusedly.

"I'm sorry guys," my Dad began quietly as he rooted through the fridge. I sat up slowly above Edward, noticing him watching me as I moved. "I just came home for lunch from the station. Edward's mom called me there and let me know that he was over, so I expected as much to see you two like that." I glared at him as hard as I could, hoping that he'd feel it on his back.

Edward blushed again, an even deeper shade of red as he pushed himself out from underneath me. He stood up quickly and straightened down his shirt while I tried to control my giggling fit from down on the floor. He held out an arm to help me up and pulled me up close next to him. Our faces were inches apart, and I could clearly make out every facet of his beautiful green eyes. Edward smiled at me and twined his fingers with mine as we stumbled out into the kitchen.

There was a bag from the Thriftway sitting on the table and Charlie was viciously devouring the sandwich he had made.

"I bought you guys something for the long day ahead, so hurry up and get better," he explained as he downed a glass of milk. I watched him leave and felt tired once again. After all, we'd only had a couple hours of sleep before he'd woken us up. My throat felt funny and I went into the living room to put more of the ointment on my chest.

Edward was rummaging through the bag when I came back in and I passed him the pot of medicine to apply some more to himself. Sitting on the table were two cans of chicken soup and a bottle of Tylenol, along with a tiny tub of ice cream. I wrapped my arms around Edward in a hug, making both of us wobble around the kitchen until I was next to the stove.

I put the soup on to cook and Edward and I talked back and forth until it was finished. We ate quietly. Both of us were feeling much better and were growing increasingly healthier. We watched an early afternoon movie with the tub of ice cream set up in front of us. Then we took another quick nap, much in the same position of the first one.

We woke up again when Edward's cell phone rang in his coat pocket and he had to run to answer it. I sat on the couch, letting the blanket fall off of my shoulders and trying to twist my way out of my sweater. I had just gotten my chin stuck in the collar and hood and was struggling too much to get out. My arms were stuck up over my head as well. I heard a musical chuckle and two strong hands around my arms, pulling the sweater easily off.

Edward's face was right in front of mine when my eyes opened. They searched my entire face and he grinned lovingly at me. I was sure my hair was standing on end all over the place. He leaned in to close the gap and pressed his warm lips against mine, moving them slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up to stand on my two feet.

"I have to go," he murmured against my lips. I shook my head slightly, wanting to keep him this close. Edward chuckled again and tried to move his head away. "I really do need to go, it's getting late now."

I pulled my head away to let him go but he moved his head with mine to keep the kiss longer, despite his complaining. I grinned and let go of his neck, taking a step back from him.

His cheeks were flushed and he grinned slightly as he shrugged into his jacket. I slumped back onto the couch and folded my arms, glaring at him, hoping a guilt trip would cause him to stay.

"You seem to be feeling better," he pointed out. I fought against the smile tugging at my lips. "Earlier this morning and you would have fallen asleep if you lowered your eyes that much." I gave into the smile and we both laughed. Edward reached down to cup my face in his hands and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before saying goodbye.

* * *

When Edward and I had gotten back to school all of our friends had made plans for a trip to the beach during the upcoming weekend. Honestly, my first thought was 'It's freezing in this town, why are you going to a beach,' but I restrained myself.

It was Saturday morning. I was semi-awake; completely aware of the sun streaming through my curtains, but also sifting through my dreams, trying to make them last. I heard my bedroom door open and glanced up tiredly to see Edward walking in. I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him before slumping back into my pillow.

A shock of cold ran through me and with a sharp gasp I pulled myself into a ball, grabbing onto my frigid feet. I looked down at my boyfriend who had pulled the covers off of me and was moving to the window to let the sun shine in. I groaned out loudly and buried my head under the pillows.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Edward yelled happily. "The sun came out to see you!!" I giggled underneath my pillow at his cheery attitude. "Noooo," he drawled, his voice rumbling. "Now we can't see your pretty face!" He pulled the pillow away from me and I glared up at him. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, grimacing at the sight of my bed hair. Then he burst into happy laughter, making me join him. He dropped onto the bed and grabbed a hold of me, burying his face into my neck. It sent thrills down my spine with his hot breath and soft lips. It drove me so mad, I turned my head to get him away from my neck. He lifted his head and grinned at me, his gorgeous eyes glittering. I kissed him quickly and ushered him out of my room to change.

I pulled on a light t-shirt and was hopping into my jeans on my way through the door. Edward was at the bottom of the staircase, staring up at me when I came down. He smiled and pulled me from the steps, into a spinning hug while he kissed my cheeks.

I ate quickly and went outside to Edward's car. In the backseat there were two big towels and one of Edward's sweaters. When I looked at him I noticed he was wearing khaki shorts that reached his knees and a black t-shirt. He looked good, I had to admit. I smiled to myself as we drove, the radio playing. Edward was in such a good mood he sang along with every song, even if he didn't know it.

I watched the landscape race by as we drove farther and farther into La Push. It was in no time at all that Edward pulled over and there was a sandy beach reaching out in front of me. I climbed out of the car, smiling at him and ran down the sand, kicking off my sandals and standing by the edge of the water. I felt Edward come up next to me and turned my head to smile at him.

The waves were lolling in and out, crashing over the small rocks and foaming over the sand. I grinned as one approached and ran from it to keep wet as it came back in. When I turned around, after successfully keeping my feet dry Edward was standing there in ankle deep water looking at me confusedly. The water receded and I laughed immediately, slumping on my bottom into the sand.

"What?!" Edward asked confusedly as he walked up to me. I smiled up at him while sifting the sand through my fingers.

"The point is to not get wet, duh." Edward furrowed his eyebrows but smiled all the same. He reached out his hands and pulled me to my feet. Kicking of his sandals he went running back down by the water and I followed close behind.

We stood, holding hands, and racing down the beach as the water came rushing in again. We were laughing and trying not to fall into the frigid water, but it nipped at our toes, making me jump and scream. I loved this, being here with him, having fun and just playing on the beach.

"Edward," I began once we walked back up to his car to fetch the towels. "Where is everyone else?" Edward stopped and stood up straight with wide eyes. He snorted and then started laughing. I looked at him confusedly.

"We were supposed to meet them at Mike's parents shop…" he said quietly. "I guess I forgot… haha." I giggled and punched him lightly in the shoulder as I walked back down to the beach. Edward came down holding his sweaters and towels and threw them out onto the sand as he sat down to play with his cell.

"Mike says they're on their way out now," he called over to me. I nodded and started to walk back towards him. As I stood above him I noticed a figure walking towards us. Edward leaned against my legs and watched the small group walking towards us. Then, I heard him take a sharp breath and he jumped to his feet in an instant, running towards the people and kicking sand behind him. I followed a little less excitedly.

"JAKE!" Edward yelled, running faster to a boy in the front of the group. He gave the boy a loud high five and then a half hug, both of them laughing happily. I smiled and cautiously made my way towards Edward. He grinned at me and kissed my cheek, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"How've you been?" the boy in front of us asked as the rest walked past us on the beach. Edward shrugged and smiled.

"Amazing," he said, with a small glance to me. "What about you? I haven't seen you since the summer!" Jake grinned and we all started to walk towards the others.

"Not bad, going to school, you know." Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Ah, Bella, this is Jacob Black, one of my best friends. Jacob, this is Bella." He motioned us to each other and I reached to shake Jacob's hand, giving him a polite smile.

"You're Bella Swan?" I nodded and waited for him to continue. He grinned widely. "I'm Billy's son, Charlie's best friend?" Now I recognized him! Even if in the summers past he was a bit young for me to play with, I would always remember that black haired little boy who hung around with his father constantly.

"Ah! Right!" I said, pointing at him and we all laughed again. "Sorry," I said. "It's been a while since I've been back." He nodded and smiled at me. By then we had reached the others and the rest of our friends had pulled up, unloading their cars.

Mike and the rest of the boys had set up a small bonfire and had even remembered to bring some food. The girls and I went wandering around the beach, picking up shells and the like. By the time we got back there were hotdogs and other things cooking over the fire. Edward came up to me quickly, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me so hard on the cheek I had to bend over, he followed. I laughed at him and tried to get him to lift me up from the dip he had me in. He smiled at first and threatened to drop me, but then he pulled me up tight to his chest, grinning so amazingly that it was hard to be mad at him.

We sat down for a while and played different games with the rest of the boys that had come from La Push with Jacob. Everyone told me stories of when they were younger and funny stories with our friends.

At one point we starting singing songs, badly, mind you. But, it made us all laugh so good, it felt like I was home. Like I would never be able to think of Phoenix as my home again, but that was fine. This was where I wanted to be for now, and for a very long time. I hadn't felt so happy since… ever.

Edward messily fed me a marshmallow that got stuck all over my lips and cheeks. I did the same to him, after much fighting on his part. I groaned as I tried to pick it off.

"You know, _I_ could get it off pretty easily," he offered, leaning in closer to me with a crooked grin on his face. I smiled at him and waggled my finger, poking his nose.

"I could say the same, but we're in public, dear." Edward scoffed and turned away from me. We both went to work at cleaning our faces when I noticed _someone_ making out by the fire in the darkening sky. I turned to Edward with a clear expression of shock on my face. I jabbed him in the leg and pointed across from us. Edward choked back a laugh and then leaned into my shoulder.

Mike and Jessica were furiously swapping spit, completely oblivious to the rest of us gathered around. At the same time Edward and I began to yell out the required preschool "OOOOOH!!!" and then the rest of our friends noticed and joined in. By the time Mike looked up from Jess's face they had both turned a crimson red and everyone had joined in on the teasing. He glared at us all and Jessica had an embarrassed look at being caught. Edward chuckled and pressed his nose against the hollow under my ear.

"Does that mean that we're allowed to go ahead now?" he asked, gently placing kisses on my neck. It drove me mad, sending shivers through my entire body. It was almost impossible to say no, but I didn't want to be caught in front of our friends like that, especially Jacob who I barely knew. Instead I jumped up and called everyone to attention. I found a football someone had brought and held it up in the air.

"Let's play!" I shouted. The boys all cheered and jumped to their feet. "And by 'let's' I mean, all of you and not me." Then I smiled widely and threw the ball as hard as I could down the beach. Edward grinned at me and then ran after it.

They played for hours, it seemed. Three games, to beat a tie. The team that Edward was on one, much to my pleasure. The other girls and myself played cheerleader, though not necessarily well.

It was dark now as we all huddle by the fire. Edward gave me his sweater to put on and the two of us were wrapped in a blanket for extra warmth. The boys from La Push were telling scary stories, but I was hardly listening. Edward was holding my hand and I found my gaze wandering over to him every now and then. At one point I met his eyes and was locked in his gaze.

His green eyes flickered amber in the firelight and before I knew it we were leaning towards each other, locked in a tight embrace with our lips moving steadily faster. I breathed in sharply when I felt his tongue, warm and inviting and then things got on an entirely different level. I lost control entirely. My arms wrapped around his neck and I heard him give out a soft moan as I pushed myself harder to him. We leaned back, and back, and then fell of the log with a loud and hard thump into the sand.

There was a roar of laughter from somewhere above us and when we looked up all of our friends were peering over where we had fallen. My face flared red but Edward merely glared and pulled the blanket over our heads. He was smiling at me and tracing my jaw with his hand. He pushed the hair out of my face and smiled at me sweetly.

"I think it's time we went home," he said quietly. I nodded and we pushed the blanket down, sitting up to gather our things. We said goodbye to our friends and Edward reluctantly said goodbye to Jacob as we started towards his car. I kept his sweater on during the ride and warmed up with it and the heater blasting onto my arms and legs.

Edward dropped me off at my house at quarter to eleven. He leaned over to give me a sweet kiss and then I climbed out of the car. I was inside and he was gone before I realised I was still wearing the sweater.

Charlie was already gone to bed so I went upstairs quietly, changing quickly in my room and hopping into the cool, crisp sheets on my bed. I read in silence, planning on falling asleep easier this way. It didn't work. Instead, at 12:30 I was still wide awake and wondering what Edward was doing while I was lying here sleeplessly. He was probably passed out, in a deep sleep.

I heard a strange sound that gave me a jump. My stomach lurched as I tried to identify it. Things that go bump in the night were always frightening to me. I decided the sound was harmless enough, a light, high pitched tapping. It was coming from my window. I slid out of bed carefully, taking the three steps to my window.

Past the curtains and down one storey Edward was standing by the bushes, throwing small pebbles at my window. I couldn't help but giggle at how sweet and 'movie' like he was being. I raised one finger and he nodded, walking towards the front of the house.

I slipped into a pair of simple shoes and pulled his sweater over my head as I lightly made my way downstairs. The last thing I wanted now was for Charlie to wake up.

Edward was out by my front porch, waiting for me with a bright smile on his face. He took my hand and first, appreciatively studied my plaid flannel pants and his own sweater before we started to walk down the street.

"I can't believe you just did that," I said to him quietly. "How did you get here?"

"I walked," he said causally, shrugging. "I missed you too bad. After the beach, I was going crazy. I couldn't wait until tomorrow." I grinned to myself and kept my eyes on my feet.

"Well you know, to _me_, it seemed like you were pretty preoccupied with a Mr. Jacob Black." I raised an eyebrow to him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Jacob's been my best friend _forever_. That kid is amazing," he explained. "I mean, he could fix _any_ car you could think of and he's only 15, 16… it's crazy! Not to mention he's got some awesome stories from the Quileute tribe. All the kids down there are so much fun to hang out with." I smiled as I listened to how happily Edward spoke of his friend.

"So," I began, just to tease him. "If you had to choose; spend a day with Jacob, or spend a day with me?" Edward stopped walking and we turned around. He was thinking.

"Well it's a tough decision. I _have_ known Jacob longer…" I dropped my jaw to pretend hurt. Edward grinned and turned to kiss me hard on my lips.

"I'd pick you, hands down." I smiled and nodded.

"You better," I said weakly as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was similar to the one at the beach, and I was barely aware that it was right in front of my house (where my father sleeps in a front room… yeah, not a good idea.). I didn't want to pull away from him, but knew I had to get back inside soon, before we got in trouble.

"Bella," Edward murmured between kisses. "I… I love you." I stopped, my lips freezing on his and I opened my eyes to meet his drooping orbs. I felt a grin pulling at my lips, this being the first time any of us had said such a thing.

"I love you too," I whispered, giving him another kiss before breaking away. I gave him one long, last look and then jogged back up to the house.

"When shall I see you again!" Edward called to me. I turned and smiled at him, he was _so_ cute… I shrugged casually.

"We'll see," I decided. "You can meet me at my window." I blew him a kiss and quietly went inside.

**

* * *

A/N: I think my writing is getting worse. Like, I'm doing notsogreat in school, so my writing is reflecting in that too. But, again guys. I am SO sorry this is so late. I really meant for it to be out earlier. Things are just bogging me down.**

**And, I made a few changed to my Twilight cast. Rosalie and pictures for Rachel Leigh Cook are different. I ALSO added Edward's kitten :D, the PRETTIEST CAT ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! (my cat :3) I'm only a little biased though. But you should check it out!**

**The next chapter should be out a little sooner than this one was, and I apologize again. I think as a reward some of my author friends should update a little sumthin, sumthin. (COUGHSILVIAEL,SASHA,NIKICOUGH) yeahhh. –shifty eyes-**


	9. Halloween

**A/N: Alrightey. There seems to be a bit of tension going on here. See, over at Aglow's stories a lot of people are getting mad at her because of some comments made towards Americans. If you read her stories, read what was said and are offended: _I_ am the one who said those things. So, if you have anything to say, say it to me. I'm tired of seeing people messing up her reviews with negative things directed towards me. **

**Like an _American_ pointed out to me. There are comments made all the time towards Canadians and other kinds of people by Americans, and then the second that anyone says anything about the US people get all offended and defensive. **

**Honestly, guys, those words were JOKES! They were said to cheer a girl up! EVERY Canadian says joking things just like that, just like I'm sure some American's do. And it's not even directed at ALL US-ers. I _know_ you guys aren't stupid and you know better. Gosh. **

**So, sorry for that rant, not trying to be mean, trying to defend someone who's being wrongfully bashed. BASH ME! I deserve it! Hahah. **

**This chapter came okay. I was in a mood to write! So I hope you enjoy! **

**This title is by The Misfits**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Halloween**

A month. So far, it has been one month of pure, _healthy_, bliss with Edward. And, a little less than two months since moving to Forks. Honestly? I don't _completely_ hate it. Not when looking up (like I'm doing right now) I see this incredible guy with bright green eyes staring at me, and _only_ me. Thanks to him, I can even tolerate the weather.

I had grown into my new set of friends, discovering each one's personality and finding who could possibly be a real friend to me. I liked them, almost all of them. It was nice to have so many people to turn to.

Now, late October was rolling in. The trees had all started turning different colours, and it seemed like in one collective sigh, they let all the leaves drop. It was Thursday after school. The next day would be Friday and also Halloween. I wasn't sure what my friends here would do. Back home I gave out candy while my mother went out on a date or went out with friends. Everyone else I knew went to parties or dances. That wasn't me. I'd be interested to see what the kids in Forks would do.

Charlie was still at work when I got home, and practically every tree in our front yard had showered the grass with leaves. I decided to do my dear old dad a favour by raking up the carpet of orange across our lawn. I had formed two neat piles and was nearly finished when a car came peeling into my driveway. It stopped with a jerk and I saw Jessica and Angela run out of the front seat, and barrelled towards me. I dropped my rake and stiffened, ready for the oncoming attack.

My two friends were grinning wildly and giggling, they grabbed onto my arms and began dragging me towards the car. They stuffed me into the backseat, and Angela climbed in after me. Lauren and Jessica were up front and they pulled out of the driveway and went screeching down the street.

"Why are you guys kidnapping me!?" I bellowed with a whine near the end. All of my friends laughed and turned on the radio. I straightened myself in the back seat, carefully strapping in the seatbelt. I heard the doors lock beside me and looked up to see Jessica's eyes watching in the rear-view mirror.

"We're getting you ready for Halloween, my dear!" she said cheerily while pulling out into the highway.

I was nervous now. "Where are we going?"

" Port Angeles," they replied in unison. "Edward and the other boys will be there," Lauren added with a grin shot back towards me. I blushed.

"What are we doing for Halloween?" Angela smiled and angled her body towards mine.

"Trick or Treating," she replied matter-of-factly. I wrinkled my nose.

"What do you expect us to do?!" Jessica asked with a laugh. I shrugged. "Anyway, we've got your costume decided, so now we're going to pick it up. You and Edward are matching, you know." I blushed again.

"What are we?" I asked curiously. They all giggled again.

"Can't tell you 'till we get there!" I huffed and folded my arms, listening to the radio and random chatter as we drove towards our destination.

We pulled into Port Angeles a little over an hour later. Well, I wasn't exactly allowed to leave. The girls were afraid I'd run away, as if they'd _actually_ kidnapped me. Where was I going to go? Getting back to Forks wasn't an option. I'd probably kill myself on the way.

They headed for the nearest A&W with a drive thru and began yelling in their orders. There was a lot, and I quickly made my own, perfectly content with Jessica paying for us. Especially after this incident. Of my kidnapping.

We stopped in the parking lot of the mall until we finished eating. Jessica made a show of locking my door from the driver's seat, and even though I could have easily unlocked it myself I decided to let her have her fun. Instead, I stared at the back of her seat, sloppily eating my hamburger and fries, occasionally taking a sip from the root beer in front of me. My eyes shot out of the window every now and then, until finally it rested on the car pulling in next to ours. I saw Edward in the backseat as his window became level with my own and he looked just as grumpy as I had.

My cheeks flushed and I viciously stuffed the rest of the burger into my mouth as I ducked down to wipe the sauce from my cheeks and lips and shoved my leftovers into the bag. When I got back up Edward was staring out the window tiredly and his eyes connected with mine. I swallowed hard on the food in my mouth and smiled at him nervously.

His mouth hung open a little and his eyes seemed to lighten up once he saw me. He tried to move closer to me but hit his forehead on the glass in the door. All of us girls snorted and giggled quietly, but we could hear a roar of laughter from the car next to us. Edward blushed a light red and then stepped out of the car a bit more gracefully. He reached for my door and glared at a giggling Jessica when he discovered it locked. I finally was taken outside and swept into an iron-gripped hug.

"My saviour," I murmured into his collar. The others were getting out of their cars now. Edward gave me a sweet kiss.

"Did they kidnap you too?" he asked sadly, though his lips were curled into a grin. I smiled and nodded, grabbing a hold of his hand. "I'll protect you," he whispered into my ear, his lips tickling my neck and making me shiver. There was some collective throat clearing behind us and we turned to see all of our friends (Tyler, Mike and Ben an addition) standing with their arms akimbo, trying to look unimpressed, even if they were grinning at us.

I wrapped my arms around my boy and rested my head on his chest, smiling at my friends. Edward chuckled softly and we hobbled over to the group. I noticed how Mike held onto Jessica's hand and I smiled to myself. After a month of hesitant flirting they had finally started dating, much to everyone's delight. Edward also told me of Ben's feelings towards Angela, but I was pretty sure she had no clue.

"Now, my lovelies," Jessica said with an evil grin. "The boys here are taking you, young Edward, to pick up your tux. And we are taking you, Ms. Swan to pick up _your_ dress. Then, you're both going to dress up and meet next to the CD store, and then we're separating you again until we pick up our costumes." I giggled a little at the accent Jessica was using as she spoke, but I was cut off abruptly as she grabbed my hand and began dragging me inside.

"Hey!" Edward called as he tried to follow, but the boys pulled him away. I tried not to laugh again as I saw how hurt he looked.

"So…" I began as we rode down the escalator. "What exactly am I being for Halloween again?" The girls all grinned.

"You're being a dummy," Jessica said bluntly. My face dropped and my stomach lurched. Apparently these girls didn't like me as much as I expected. They all laughed then. "And Edward is your ventriloquist!" It dawned on me then. I wasn't an idiot, I was a _doll._ That was better.

"How exactly am I supposed to dress up as a doll?" I asked them. Angela smiled and gently pushed my back in the right direction once we were off the magical stairs.

"It's all in how we do your makeup, but we found the perfect dress for you as well." I smiled. That would mean Edward would have to dress up, and I had never seen him in a tux before.

They brought me inside a store that dealt with differently themed and custom dresses. Jessica waved at the clerk on the desk, mouth 'my aunt' as we passed and then brought me down to the changing rooms. Jessica's aunt followed, slipping into the back room with a wink in our direction. She came back out with a dress draped over her arm and shoved it towards me.

I went inside and changed quickly. It was a black, strapless dress covered in white polka dots. The skirt puffed a little bit, thanks to an additional layer of black tulle underneath it, and there was a blood red ribbon that wrapped around my torso, tying itself in a bow in the middle of my chest. The skirt went to the middle of my lower leg and I paled when I saw the black pumps that Jessica kicked in underneath the door. I slipped into them and the whole thing came together rather well.

I stepped out of the dressing room and stood in front of my friends. Their mouths all hung open and Jessica grinned wildly as she fixed my hair around my shoulders. I was assuming that the entire outfit was her idea.

"Now come on!" she said happily. "We have to go find Edward…"

"Jess," I complained as they pulled me into the store, still in the dress and pumps. "How are you paying for this? I don't want you to spend this money on me…" Jessica smiled and flashed a credit card with Charlie's name on the back.

"Don't worry about it! The chief already gave his consent." I laughed as she was rung through, refusing to let me change back. Surprisingly the shoes and dress were all under a hundred dollars and without taking the receipt they rushed me out of there, down towards the CD store Edward and I had once visited.

I saw the boys walking towards us just as soon as we had stopped, and then all of my friends ran away, leaving me in the middle of a _very_ populated mall, dressed like a woman torn from a 1950's black and white movie. I blushed deeply as the guys looked me over before pushing Edward towards me.

He was wearing an old fashioned black suit that was slightly faded. The dress shirt underneath was an off white and rumpled, and his black bowtie was askew. The royal blue vest he wore underneath was unbuttoned as he pushed his hands into his pockets to walk towards me. He looked _so_ handsome and I felt myself blushing again just watching him.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered as he bent down to give me a deep, long kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him deeper. I smiled against his lips when he wrapped his arms around my back to press my body closer to his. Then, he stood straight up, lifting me off my feet.

There was a loud cough behind us, and then a chorus off ooh-ing. I opened my eyes and met Edward's noticing, his flushed cheeks as he put me back down. I felt my own cheeks go red and I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. All our friends were standing there impatiently, waiting for us to finish. Jessica reached out and grabbed my hand, dragging me back towards the store, much to Edward's protests. I saw him being dragged off by Mike, trying to fight against them.

Back at the store I was allowed to change and my costume was packed away neatly and passed to me in a crisp, white bag. Jess, Angela and Lauren began scanning through the aisle's for something of their own, and Charlie's credit card was returned to me. After nearly an hour we were finally leaving. Jess had gotten a pirate's dress. A _real _pirates dress. Like ruffles, frills, corset, big-honking-skirt-with-rather-large-slit-up-the-side, the whole deal. Lauren had found a super-girl costume that was very well made, and Angela had a witch's dress and hat. They all looked great, I thought, but I was still very pleased with what they had chosen for me, even if I had never heard of being a dummy for Halloween.

We were supposed to meet up with the boys around the entrance to the mall. I sat down next to a circle of big cushy chairs while the others went to buy an ice cream each. I stared at the floor while I waited. My feet had drowned in a sea of bags. I sighed heavily and let my head fall back, when I came face to face with Edward. I jumped and let out a short yelp.

Edward looked surprised and then laughed at me heartily. I smiled at the sound of his laughter, but it was distorted by a frown from being so easily frightened. He grinned a gorgeous crooked grin and leaned in to give me a quick kiss. The rest of the boys sat down around me while Edward sat on the arm of my chair. They began showing off all their costumes. Mike was Zorro (haha.), Tyler was superman and Ben had gotten a large cloak, claiming he was a wizard. I already knew what Edward was.

When the girls came back we gathered up all our things and headed out to the cars and back home. Edward called me once we were both inside and I fell asleep with the phone next to my ear around eleven. Edward had drifted off too.

When I woke up the phone was hung up and on my bedside table. Charlie must have checked up on me.

My bed was shaking, I realised, when I finally came to. There, bouncing on the foot of my bed was a pirate. I screamed. I mean, come on! What would you do if there was some scurvy chick with an eye patch and cutlass jumping on your bed? I fell to the floor, too, in my fright.

"Bella get up! We have to get you ready!" Jessica grabbed my arms and pulled me up, shoving me into the bathroom to clean up. As soon as I came back out she pushed me into my room to change. She had added a pair of black pantyhose with fishnets over the top as part of my costume, along with white gloves. Once I had slipped into everything I stared at my messy hair, wondering what to do with it. Jessica came back in, combing through it and squirting something good smelling into my hair. Even with one good eye she managed to get my hair to curl prettily over my shoulders.

Then, she spun me around and lifted up her eye patch to begin applying makeup. She made my eyes smoky and dark and my lips a bright red. Then, to make sure I was a doll, gave me pink circles of blush (not that I really needed it, but oh well…) and drew lines from the corners of my mouth to my jaw with black eyeliner. It made it look like I had a slot for a mouth, just like a ventriloquists' dummy. She went over my lashes time after time with old, clumpy mascara to make it look like I had a dolls lashes, and I thought I'd never be able to close my eyes again.

Finally, I was allowed to leave the house. Edward wasn't allowed to pick me up. I rode with Jessica and Angela (who had been waiting downstairs during my transformation). Once we arrived at school Jessica ran up, the folds of her skirt gathered up into her arms. I cocked my eyebrow at the witch curiously as the pirate went yelling through the parking lot. Angela was snickering behind her black nails as she watched Jessica.

"She's gone to find Edward to do his makeup," she told me as we began to walk towards the school. I tried not to laugh, but I hoped she didn't go too crazy with the makeup. Edward didn't need it.

Today was a day full of activities for the school. It was something different than I had seen in my old school. There were too many people to begin to care about wearing costumes to classes and carving pumpkins in the gym. I was met with stacks of hay and scarecrows near all the building, and for once, it never rained. It was warm, and humid, but that moisture stayed up in the sky.

I went to my first class, waiting for the announcement to be made to head to the gym. We were having an assembly first, before beginning the different activities. I managed to pick out Spiderman, Batman, at least two X-men, a teletubbie, Han Solo, and a pumpkin in the classroom before we all began to head outside for the gym. Eric, a boy in my class, had painted himself green and put on torn purple pants, claiming to be the incredible hulk. I was more impressed by the boy who painted himself green and dressed in a toga, claiming to be the green giant on the cans of peas.

The gym was decorated with black garbage bags covering the walls, and orange lights shining down from the ceiling. There were streamers hanging around over the ceiling and along the walls. On the bleachers were pumpkins set on different levels with a certain teachers' name next to it. Our student council president announced the different activities that would be taking place this morning, some happening inside, others out. Up first were 'Rolling the Mummy' something I really didn't want to do, and eating contest (not exactly host of a stomach of steel) and pumpkin carving. The rest of the school would be watching. I went to my teacher and volunteered to carve the pumpkin. Mike, Angela and I went up to the bleacher with our name on it.

Once we were given the okay to go, Mike hacked off the top of the pumpkin and Angela and I began pulling out its insides. The seeds were kept in a bowl next to us to cook up later on. Homerooms near us gave us their seeds; they weren't going to eat them. I looked down once Mike began drawing our design on the pumpkin and noticed Edward with the kids in his class. He was drawing a shape on their as well, looking up and giving me a wink along with an appreciative stare.

He looked _great_ in that costume. Jessica had put black eyeliner on him, making him look somewhat like a really hot magician, and somewhat of a punk rocker. His hair was messed up _just_ so, and I couldn't wait to see him up close.

Angela passed Mike the knife and he began carving out the mouth full of pointed teeth he had drawn. Angela and myself made suggestions here and then, and Angela took over once, but quickly gave it back. Our hands were too slippery from the pumpkin flesh.

We finished in record time. Edward's class was just finishing up, and I saw other class's that we're still drawing. I sat down on the bleachers and watched as Edward gave his friends a high five before heading up towards me. I pretended like I never noticed him.

Ooh, there, in the middle of the gym. There's about twelve kids/mummies wrapped up in toilet paper – oh! ..._ow._ Now I'm _really_ glad I never did that.

"Oh hey Edward!" I said happily when he stood above me. He held my hand (now washed and re-gloved) and pulled me up to me feet, giving me the once over. He smiled again and I just stared at his pretty green eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, leaning in to give me a kiss. I was sure he said something else, or _someone_ said something, but the music playing in the gym was too loud. We both sat down with the rest of our friends who had joined us and continued watching the activities.

In the end, Mike, Angela and I won the pumpkin carving. Edward pretended to be a sore loser but I knew he didn't really care. The rest of the day was filled with similar activities, along with a short concert by a local band. The school even gave us _free_ lunch. Impressive.

* * *

"Are you _serious?"_ I asked when Edward passed me the pillow case. His grin was so bright and happy, I almost actually believed him when he said we were going trick or treating. 

"Of course! What else are we going to do before the weekend?" I rolled my eyes. "Trick or Treating isn't _just_ for five year olds. We've _always_ gone and no one will like you anymore if you don't go." I could see the smirk he was trying to hide.

"Fine," I said. "If it means I get to keep all my friends, I'll go." I pretended to be very upset at the loss of a grand total of four people who weren't Edward. Edward chuckled and reached forward to put his thumb on my chin.

He put on a high pitched, bad impression of a woman's voice and moved my bottom lip up and down as he said "I love you, Edward!" I laughed and widened my eyes, putting on a mockingly high voice.

"Kiss me Edward!" he grinned happily and leaned in to meet my lips in a deep, hard kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, just like his did around my waist and we held each other closer. He held onto my bottom lip with his own mouth before kissing me full again and my heart was beating erratically. Edward stumbled, backing up into his desk and putting on hand on it for support.

"Man," he murmured as we broke apart, gasping for air. "I'm an awesome ventriloquist…" I laughed again and poked his belly as I snatched up the pillow case and walked downstairs.

Edward's father jumped out in front of me at the bottom of the stairs. He screamed loudly and flashed the camera in my face, which caught me screaming and stumbling backwards on to the steps. Edward's father laughed maniacally and then skipped into the kitchen. Edward came and helped me back up, looking embarrassed for his father.

"He really likes Halloween," he informed me. I laughed nervously, trying to forget how loudly I'd screamed. Edward's dad came back in, smiling normally and holding up the camera in front of us.

"Okay, seriously this time," he said. Edward and I smiled and when Edward's mom came in she 'awww-ed' at us. After about fifteen minutes of picture taking we finally managed to leave.

Our other friends met us on the main road, underneath an eerily orange streetlamp. We all headed around, collecting candy from practically every house. My pillow case was nearly full when we climbed into the car and headed to the Quileute reserve.

"We're just going to see Jake for a second," Edward said to me with a quick kiss. Mike, Ben and Tyler were in the back seat, rooting through their stash of candy. Jessica, Angela and Lauren had decided to go home. They didn't know Jacob as well as the boys did, and I just wanted to go with Edward.

We pulled up in front of an old house and Edward turned off the car quickly. The boys all crept out of the car towards the front door. I followed, uncertain as to all the secrecy. Edward rang the doorbell and straightened up, the other boys in line I stood up behind them all.

Jacob answered the door and I saw several other boys behind him. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Edward and the other boys bellowed. Jacob's face reddened and he slammed the door in our faces. Everyone burst into laughter and I couldn't help but join in. He looked truly horrified and embarrassed. Edward came and wrapped an arm around my waist, chuckling into my neck. I smiled and put my arms around his waist.

The door opened again to an angry Jacob and his very amused friends.

"God, Edward!" he yelled, and all my friends began laughing again. "Way to go, I was trying to have some fun with my friends here, jeez." Another boy walked up behind Jacob and peered out at us.

"No werewolves this year?" he looked around at all of us and blushed when he saw me. "Shame…" he went back into the house and Jacob threw the bowl of candy at us in anger, but we all noticed the smirk plastered on his lips. Tyler picked up the bowl and divided its candy equally among us before we climbed back into the car.

I fell asleep on the way home. I woke up again when I felt myself being laid down on the couch. My eyes opened with much effort on my part and I noticed two large pillowcases literally overflowing with candy in Charlie's chair. My high heels were pulled off and a wool blanket was thrown over my legs. I opened my eyes fully and leaned up to see Edward, carefully trying to quietly sit down on the floor next to the couch and turn on the television.

"What are you doing?" I asked drowsily. He turned his head and looked at me surprised.

"Well," he began. "Since you're supposedly asleep, I was going to start the fun part of sorting out both of our candy while I waited for Charlie to come back home. I don't want to leave you here by yourself.

His shirt collar was a mess and he looked stuffy and warm in it. "I'll wake up," I told him. "Just let myself get cleaned up and we can do it together." Edward smiled and nodded, letting me go upstairs to the bathroom.

I washed the makeup off my face and changed into my nicer pair of pyjamas, pushing up the sleeves and tying my hair into two droopy pig tails. When I came downstairs Edward had removed his shirt and was sitting in his dress pants and socks, looking entirely irresistible.

I sat on the floor across from him and he pushed the coffee table out of the way, dumping out the two bursting cases of candy. We sat there for a long while, watching the various horror movies and distractedly poking candy into our mouths. We had divided up into chips, chocolate, lollipops and others, and with our combined loot, there was a lot.

My eyes were heavy again at 2 am, and I decided that Charlie must have been staying at a friends. He'd said something like that that morning. I climbed up onto the couch and poked Edward to get him to move up as well. I nuzzled myself into his arms as he pulled up the blanket.

The warmth from his bare chest was all I needed as his steady breathing lulled me into a deep sleep. Not even the terrified screams of a girl being chased by a crippled zombie would make me want to leave this comfort.

**

* * *

A/N: THERE. This took forever, and I am sorry. I kind of like it, and then I kind of really don't. What do you think?! Haha! **

**To be honest, my school DOES do things like that for Halloween, I still go trick or treating, and my friend DID dress up like the green giant. I think that's all I have to say. **

Bella's dress is in my profile! use your imagination for the rest! yay for imaginations:D

**I told Silviael in a review that I would update the day after she updated again. But she apparently hasn't. And then, I've also noticed that after I update a lot of stories do, and I really want something to read, so that got me to update again. Ahha! **

**And yeah, I hope none of you took my above A/N the wrong way or are mad at me. Wasn't meant to be offensive! **

**Review? **

**-rattles can-**


	10. White Christmas

**A/N: I guess there's no way I can apologize really, for how long this has taken. I guess 'I'm sorry' works well, but hey. There's no excuse for my actions.**

**No wait… there IS excuse. Legitimate ones!**

**I had final exams, and a lot of stress from may until right now. School got out last Thursday and since then I have been doing a few things with my friends since two of my best ones are moving away. **

**And finally, the last excuse: I haven't been in my own house for an entire week! If I was, I would have started updating. But, my mother went to a wedding in another province (I had to stay home for finals) and I had to go stay at a house, with my cat, which contained two dogs: one who wanted to rip my cat to shreds, the other who wanted to make babies with her.**

**So yeah, it's been hard. **

**I have started a new story called Don't Cry Out, which I said in the news section on my profile (you guys should check up on that every now and then. I actually put NEWS there.) and that will go up once this or casualties is done. Maybe before then. Hahahaha. Which will be hard. But now I shall start semi-regularly updating my stories! I'm also a dirty rotten liar and promised this chapter a bunch of times to different people, mainly shobbs, and I keep letting them down because of my stupid busy schedule. D:**

**LOOK SILVIAEL! I UPDATED. Props to that girl, who, after I nagged her about how much I update and she doesn't, updated three times between mine, ahha.**

**This chapter is a late birthday gift to shobbs, who got me off my bum and made me write!**

**And the title is like… the Christmas one! My favourite Christmas song –hearts-.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: White Christmas

I called out a goodbye to my friends as I pulled the knitted gloves over my hands and climbed into the cab of my truck. I pulled out quickly; wanting to get home and get ready to go to Mike's that evening. We were doing a gift exchange at his house, all us couples, and we had done a Secret Santa as well. I got Angela, so I'd made her a mixed tape. I always thought they were pretty intimate between two people, and I loaded this one with songs that she would enjoy while driving.

Edward and I had planned out exactly what to get each other. We really didn't have a clue what to get, so we agreed on a gift that was simple, practical, and cost very little money.

When I got back home I immediately began preparations for a quick supper for Charlie and myself. I was surprised to find him home already.

"Dad?!" I called, kicking my boots off into the pile of shoes next to the front door. "What are you doing home?"

Charlie came up and met me, smiling widely as he wiped his hands with a dishtowel. "Afternoon, Bells. I'm taking the week off so me and my little girl can spend our first proper Christmas together." I dropped my jacket rather than hanging it up and jumped into Charlie's arms. The idea of spending a Christmas like this with him was so great.

I sat down to an early dinner, one _he_ cooked, which consisted of fish, potatoes and a pudding that was a lot like bread. It was all good, and I was very impressed.

I ran upstairs and took a quick shower, changing into a red sweater and some jeans. The phone rang as I was attempting to towel dry my hair.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly as I straightened myself up.

"Hey," Edward's voice said over the phone. I immediately smiled. "You okay? You sound out of breath." I laughed a little and tossed the towel into the hamper.

"I just got out of the shower, I'm drying off my hair," I said. I lay down on the bed, staring at the lines between the tiles of my ceiling.

"Awww," he said with a chuckle. "I missed it…"

"Yeah, too bad," I said with a small laugh. "So, what do you want? Come on, I'm a very busy girl." Edward chuckled.

"I believe, Miss Swan, that the only plans you have are with me and I am the only person you should be busy with." I blushed slightly and couldn't help but smile widely at that comment.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edward laughed again.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, finally getting down to business. "Mike actually wanted us there in a little bit, because we're all going out for dinner and then going back to his place for the gifts."

"That's fine then, just come up whenever you're ready, I'll be ready too." I stood back up and started shuffling around my room.

"Alright, I love you… I'll see you soon," he said softly into the receiver. I smiled.

"I love you too." After we hung up I quickly finished getting ready, which included making sure my hair was presentable and then dapping on a small amount of makeup. I ran downstairs and pulled on my navy pea coat, then tucked my feet into the tall boots, the ends of my jeans going with them. There was a knock at the door as I picked up the two presents near my feet.

Charlie came into the porch as I opened the door, revealing a very handsome Edward in his own black pea coat and dark gloves, snow decorating the bottom of his jeans. I had my knitted gloves in hand. We looked like some freakish matching couple. I could see a peek of his sweater underneath his coat; it was a dark, forest green. Haha. We matched, like Christmas.

"Good evening, Charlie," Edward said to my dad. I was bracing myself against the doorjamb while my fingers were stuck down my boots to get the pant legs in. Charlie nodded at Edward and wished him a Merry Christmas. I pulled on my gloves and stood up straight with a heavy exhale of air, as if I'd just run a ten mile marathon.

"Love you, dad," I said, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. He gave his usual instructions, to be careful on the icy roads, to be home before the sun came back up, not to do anything he wouldn't do. Which was everything. We simply said goodnight and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back to keep me from slipping on the slick stairs.

Once we were safely seated in his car, Edward leaned over and gave me a deep kiss while he turned the key. I giggled against his lips at his impatience and then backed away. We hadn't even left the driveway, who knew what Charlie would be thinking. Edward pouted at me, and he looked _so_ adorable, I'm sure you can imagine, so I gave him one quick kiss which seemed to content him, since he pulled out and we headed down the road towards Mike's house.

There was one other car parked by the side of the road when Edward and I arrived, and we saw Lauren, Tyler, Ben and Angela making their way outside and up to Mike's door. Edward and I quickly followed suit and I was happy to see that everyone had their hands full with presents. Mike opened his door, already clad in his outerwear and I could see Jessica somewhere behind him.

"Alright guys, sorry to make you wait! Get back in your cars and we're heading down to Plaza Jalisco!" Mike shut his door behind him as Jessica climbed into his van. Edward sighed and took the presents from my arms and dumped them in his backseat before heading down to one of the few Mexican restaurants. Edward sighed heavily as we pulled into a parking spot next to the door of the colourfully decorated restaurant.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I squeezed his hand tightly. Edward looked over at me and opened the door to let me through.

"Why do we have to go to a _Mexican_ restaurant for a Christmas dinner?" I laughed loudly and clamped my hands over my mouth as the waitresses and other customers looked at me curiously. Edward chuckled and plopped himself into a booth in the corner while the rest of our friends piled inside.

Mike looked very pleased with himself as he sat down in a chair across from Edward and myself, the rest of our friends gathered close around us.

"This is like… my _favourite_ place to eat," he said with a grin. Yeah, A real nice place for a Christmas meal. We might as well have gone to get some pizza. But I wouldn't say that out loud. Mike was my friend and he was obviously very happy that we'd all agreed to go out to eat with him.

I ate very little. I was still full from the supper with my Dad and instead I just kept up the conversation around the table. Edward forced some of his food into my mouth, so I was kept full. And of course, I picked at most of his dessert.

After dinner we all rode back to Mike's place for the gift giving. When we got there, his house was lit up in reds and greens, and the trees were glittering with snow and white lights. Edward wrapped his arm around me lovingly as we headed inside and down to the basement.

I picked out a spot close to the wood heater, so that I could stay warm. It was a lot better than being wet and cold somewhere else in the room. Our presents were lain around a small tree next to the old couch. Edward threw his jacket into a chair and plopped down on the floor next to me, resting his head in my lap. The other couples in the room moved themselves closer to each other, and Ben and Angela sat together on the end of the couch.

"Let's start with the Secret Santa!" Mike said happily. We all agreed and immediately picked up our gifts for other people. "Edward, you start." Edward smiled and then threw the gift in his hand at Ben. He opened it to reveal a handful of CD's, all of his favourites apparently, from the look on his face.

Ben threw his gift at Lauren, who then threw one to me. It was in a bag and consisted of different beauty products. Exactly what I'd expect from her. I smiled and _passed_ my gift to Angela who was very happy with hers. This went on until Jessica passed Edward his present. It was _very_ tiny, but when he opened it he gasped. It was an iTunes card, worth _quite_ a bit of money. And by _quite_ a bit of money, I mean thirty dollars.

Mike and Jessica began opening their gifts to one another, as did Tyler and Lauren. Edward slipped his hand over mine and looked at me from under his gorgeous lashes.

"Come on," he said, breathing into my neck. "Let's go upstairs." I nodded and followed close behind, my hand strongly clutched into his.

He brought me out onto Mike's patio, which thankfully hadn't been snowed on yet. And, what was even more amazing was that there was a clear sky out tonight. I sighed and leaned onto the railing, staring up at the mass of stars splattered across the sky.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," he said huskily as he held out the gift for me. I smiled and took it, ripping the paper carefully. It revealed a dark red scarf, thickly knitted and warm. I smiled and pulled it out of its wrapping. Edward smiled and took it from my hands, wrapping it around my neck before he leant in to kiss me softly.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I repeated with a smile against his lips as I jabbed his present into his stomach. Edward chuckled and took it from my hands, his eyes never leaving mine, his face never moving from the miniscule amount of space from mine. I heard the paper rip between his hands, but kept my eyes fixed onto his, just like they were with mine.

What a beautiful shade of green…

Edward's hands came up seconds later to wrap the navy scarf I had gotten him around his own neck and then he moved in quickly, closing the small gap between us. His body pressed into my and I felt the hard wood of the railing digging into my back. My hands clutched Edward's shirt to pull him closer while his own roamed my back.

I heard myself moan against his lips, it felt so good. And as soon as Edward heard the sound he pulled me even closer, his lips and tongue working faster. It felt so good; shivers were racing down my spine, straight to my feet.

I pushed myself onto the tips of my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel the itchy wool of his scarf against my arm. It felt thick, and was just in the way, keeping me from holding his neck closer.

At least it was warm.

Edward picked me up and sat me up on the railing, his lips never leaving mine. His hands rubbed up and down my arms and sides and he sighed contentedly into me.

"Ah… guys?" a voice called from the door. We both shot our heads up to look at Mike, leaning in the doorway, all of our friends gathered behind him. My hands clutched onto Edward's shoulders. I suddenly felt like I was going to fall. He simply sighed and dropped his head against my chest.

"If you guys are done, we're all saying good bye now," Mike said, looking slightly irritated. I snorted back a laugh, covering it with my hand, which made Edward snicker, struggling not to burst out, like myself.

We went inside quietly, hugging our friends and wishing them a goodbye at the door before heading to our respective cars. I couldn't help but notice how Mike kept glancing to me. Edward left to start up the car and I was still pulling on my boots. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up.

Mike was standing there, smiling, and holding a small gift in his hand. "I got this for you, Bella," he said softly. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but I really wanted to." I looked at him confusedly before ripping of the paper to reveal a small box. Inside was a silver chain bracelet that looked sort of expensive. I was taken aback. This was the last thing I had expected from Mike. I felt sort of bad at not having a present for him.

"Wow, Mike…" I guess you could say I was speechless as well. "This is really pretty. Thanks a bunch." He smiled and shrugged.

"It was nothing, I just hope you like it." There was a short, awkward silence. "Have a good night, Bella." I nodded and raced down through the cold to Edward's car.

We drove in near silence, talking only briefly about the night's events. When we pulled into my driveway Edward leaned over to quickly steal a kiss, and any small, worried thought I had about Mike disappeared. I pushed myself into the kiss, enjoying it far too much. Edward smiled against my lips before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"Goodnight," he murmured softly. "Merry Christmas." I smiled and said the same to him. I had one foot out of the car when I turned back to him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I told him. Edward smiled and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too," he said. My heart felt lighter, hearing him say that. And I knew it had always been true, all day it had, but hearing it again just felt good.

I went upstairs and placed Mike's gift in a drawer where I forgot about it during the months to come, and tried not to think about how he seemed to be trying to get closer to me.

**

* * *

**

**Mucho thanks to Saranicole who has stayed up with me all this time and sang with me and yelled at me to write.**

**Mucho thanks to everyone who pm'd me to yell at me about not abandoning these stories and telling me to update and telling me i'm a lazy whorepants. (not really. but you should have)**

**ATTENTION!!! I was curious.. if there are any male readers on this! I'm calling you out! Leave a review, or just email me letting me know whether you're a boy or a girl. I'm genuinely curious. I keep automatically assuming that all Twilight readers are female, which I KNOW they are not. So, let me know, even if all you say is: I'mma boy.**

**I also, HATE this chapter with a fiery passion. I was half asleep writing half of it, and I just think it sucks. I hope it's alright for you all. It should be getting better soon…**


	11. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Sorry that this has taken a little bit. If I wasn't working my friends were kidnapping me!! Aahhh!!!**

**Hahah**

**This title is by Linkin Park**

**(THANKS TO CHARLOTTE CULLEN FOR THIS CHAPTER, BASICALLY, AND SASHA… DON'T CRY…)**

**Also… I HATE myself sooo much for changing POV's in the middle of this chapter… GOD.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Valentine's Day**

I was feeling romantic. I mean… that happens a LOT whenever I'm around her, but today, being the thirteenth, I wanted to do something special.

Why the hell did it have to be a Friday the thirteenth?

It didn't matter, not like I'd let anything happen to her anyway! I picked up my cell phone as I hopped into the car and called the flower shop closest to school.

The student council was making valentine's deliveries throughout the day. I was going to make sure they'd get this. I ordered a dozen roses, all red, save for a single yellow rose, right in the middle. That would show how much I thought about her.

I pulled in to the school and immediately saw Bella's truck. I hurried to avoid her. I wanted this to be a complete surprise for her. Which meant, she had to think that on some part I wasn't even here today.

It was hard, believe me. I was so crazy about that girl that I'd get ready to walk up and then remember that I wanted those flowers to be a surprise. So, I had to very carefully walk away. And, I was sure that on certain occasions she had seen me. At least Angela was being nice enough to divert her attention for me.

Then, the time came for Bella's Spanish class. I was on my way to my own class when I my eye caught onto a large bouquet of warm roses. I grinned and followed the messenger to the classroom, watching from across the hall as he knocked on the door and then entered.

I heard several gasps as the girls in the room saw the flowers, all of them wishing it was for one of them. I watched Bella's face turn to shock and embarrassment when the boy handed the bouquet to her. But, her eyes glimmered with excitement and she seemed lost for any words. She looked up, straight at me in the hallway and smiled. I shot her a wink before giving a small wave and heading back to class.

* * *

Edward and I had spent the night before just sitting around his house, talking, watching Friday night movies, kissing a lot. It felt good to get back home, and into my own bed, but I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest at the fact that I was leaving him for a little while. 

When I woke up, there was actually real, honest to goodness sunshine pouring in through my light curtains. I woke up with a smile on my face and stretched towards the ceiling. I even flipped my pillow over to get the cool side pressed against my cheek. I jumped up quickly, hopping out of bed and facing my too-small mirror. A sunny day like this shouldn't be spent sleeping.

I combed through my hair with my fingers and then notice a small post it on the side of the mirror. The writing was curved and elegant, and I recognized it as belonging to my own Edward. I smiled to myself as I read the words;

_Morning! The sun came out to see you!!! Please, don't try and call me, but just drive over to the school, there's something else there for you._

My face was aching from the huge smile that had spread across my face. Normally I would so hate a surprise. But, Edward was being so cute and silly about this. When had he gotten into my room?!

I hopped into a pair of dark jeans and a blood red v-neck sweater before tying my hair in a ponytail and heading downstairs. I wasn't feeling hungry right away, so I just pulled on my black converse and grabbed my keys, darting across the lawn to my truck.

Charlie was gone, called into work. He had made a joke last night about 'too many lovesick teens committing suicide.' I grimaced. I certainly hoped nothing like _that_ happened here.

I drove to the school, a smile playing on my lips as I sang along with the radio.

The parking lot was empty and eerily silent as I pulled in. Then, I noticed Edward's Volvo sitting there abandoned, a blue post-it stuck on his windshield. I locked the truck and walked over cautiously to read it. I didn't want him jumping at me while I was off guard.

_Look! A new car! …only not really. My keys are there, so take yourself on a little trip to Port Angeles. Your truck wouldn't make it in one piece. Trust me. I'd feel better if you were in here. _

I frowned and looked inside. His keys were sitting on the drivers' seat. Only in Forks would you be allowed to leave them inside an unlocked car. I slid into the comfortable car and turned it on. A CD was playing, and when I ejected it to see what was written, there was only a sloppy heart drawn on it. I pushed it in again and let it play, reading the post-it stuck to the volume knob.

_When it gets to 'planes and trains and cars' look in the glove compartment. Kay?_

Yeah sure.

I started driving, grabbing a quick bite in a McDonald's on my way out of town. I listened intently to the lyrics, assuming that was where I'd hear about those various modes of transportation. All the songs that came on were _so cute_ if not really lively for driving. I was singing along to the ones I recognized, mainly because Edward had played them for me so many times before.

When I saw the signs for Port Angeles approaching I was singing along with the sweetest song in the worlds.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way._

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_But we'd just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way…_

There were the words I had been listening for. I reached over and popped open the glove compartment, finding another post-it, well… several, with directions to a park. I followed them carefully, knowing that pretty soon I'd have to stop and then I would see Edward again.

I parked by the side of the road next to the gate of the park. Walking through the trees there was a small clearing with a beautiful fountain, right in the middle. The sun was shining down, reflecting off the trickling water and making it sparkle.

In the middle of the fountain was a rose, floating there, having just fallen to pieces. There was another post-it stuck to the edge of the fountain.

_Turn around!!!... woooh creepy._

I turned around with a smile… and there was no one there. I sighed and turned back to the fountain to see Edward trying to fish the rose out of the water. I giggled when I saw his pained expression.

"Why'd it fall apart?" he whined. "I mean, sure the water falling on it may have been a little tough, but geez." He turned with a cute smile and passed me the dripping stem of the flower. "This is for you, though!" I laughed again and threw my arms around him, jumping onto him in a deep hug. He smiled against my lips when we kissed and spun me around in his arms.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked when he set me down and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. He pretended to think really hard, staring up at the clouds while he led me down the bright sidewalk. I notice other couples similar to us, the boy talking away about his plans while the girl clung onto him as tightly as she could. I wasn't clinging. I knew that, for now, I had Edward, just like he had me. My arm was draped around his waist, my hand clutching his jacket.

"How about…. Lunch and a movie?" he asked with a beautiful crooked grin. I leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sounds marvellous." Edward grinned and we headed down the street towards a small café. Edward pulled out a seat for me on one of their outdoor tables. A waitress quickly brought us our menus and we ordered while she stood there waiting. It was pretty intimidating, made us feel like we had to order right then!

Edward and I chatted to each other and random things, like we usually did. It went from the weather to "Can you believe that old lady has pink hair?" to "I actually preferred Dracula to the Wolf man." It was great talking to him. I felt so much at ease, and it didn't matter what I said.

The waitress brought our food quickly, and I glared at her when she gave her full attention to Edward. Once she left he looked at me with wide eyes and laughed nervously.

"Let's not stay here too long," he said, his voice cracking. I laughed then. He couldn't help it he was so attractive. We were mostly quiet while we ate. I stared around at the beauty of Port Angeles, the dark sticks of trees that had not yet come into bloom, small brown planters by the sides of streets. It wouldn't be long before they burst out into greenery.

Once we finished eating we piled up our plates and Edward took my hand and lead me down the street (after paying for it of course) towards the movie theatre.

There was a small drabble of couples walking in and out of the theatre. I was staring around, in a daze while Edward picked up our tickets. Of course, I didn't hear him order the ticket for the horror movie.

I tried to watch as much as I could, but frequently made comments about how evil Edward was for bringing me here. He was smiling the whole time, except when someone was hacked up to bits a little _too_ gruesomely. I was leaning across the arm rest, clutching on to Edward for dear life and he just kept his arm around my shoulder, holding me tightly. I looked up once to see him watching me, with a handsome smile across his lips. I smiled back, out of reflex and leaned up to kiss him before shoving my face back in his chest.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, shaking my shoulders lightly. I don't know how or when I fell asleep, but my eyes were dropping and heavy when we walked down the street towards the park where I left Edward's car.

"I'm sorry," he began quietly once we were climbing into the Volvo. "I should have picked something more romantic." I scoffed.

"But that would be normal, and you can't have that, can you?" Edward laughed again and turned on the radio. We sang the whole way home.

When we pulled into my driveway there were no lights on, no cruiser. We both got out, curiously walking up to the front door where I found a note from Charlie.

_Bella_

_I was given a few days off so I'm spending them down at La Push with Billy, fishing. If you could, please see if you can stay with one of your friends. If you can't call me, and I'll come right home._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

I smiled and pocketed the note, turning to Edward.

"I need to find a place to stay," I told him, walking back to the Volvo. "Maybe Angela will take me in…"

Edward screwed up his face in horror. "Nonsense! You're staying with me. No more questions." I stopped and stared at him. Then I burst out into laughter.

"You're a funny kid," I said. "When would I _ever_ be allowed to stay at your house?" Which was a stupid question. Because, since our parents had become the _best_ of chums, Edward's mother was always making offers for me to stay. Especially if we were having a late night of nothingness and she didn't want Edward out on the road. But, I always refused, thinking that Charlie would be mad off his head about it.

Edward looked at me seriously, almost angrily. He sighed and grabbed my keys from my hand trudging up to my house and unlocking the door. I followed feebly behind him as he stomped up the stairs into my room.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, watching him shoving his hands into my closest and drawers and shoving random articles of clothes into an overnight back. He turned to look at me and gave me a cute crooked grin before heading for my underwear drawer. That was when I jumped on his back and covered his eyes with my hand, using the other to push his face to the side.

I also… sort of kicked him in the side to make him fall over and keep his filthy boy hands away from my unmentionables.

Which really weren't unmentionable. It's just private stuff.

(And they weren't filthy boy hands. They were lovely piano boy hands that were perfect to hold but contained perverted boy thoughts.)

He fell backwards with a grunt, falling onto the floor on top of me. I was breathing heavily, having just restored peace to my perfectly ordered (underwear drawer) world. Edward made another high pitched sound and I looked down to find my hands over his mouth and nose, kind of making it hard for him to breathe.

"Sorry!" I said, pushing myself away from him and against my bed. Edward chuckled and straightened himself up, leaning on his knees towards me. "But… you had it coming. Those things are very private to a girl." Edward rolled his eyes and crawled on his hands and knees towards me, so that he was straddling my legs and had pressed me up against the bed.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered in his husky voice. I got really quiet, knowing what he was planning, and had every intention of completely not-forgiving him, until he filled up that small space between our faces by pressing his lips to mine.

I just nodded against them and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me as his mouth moved around mine.

His hand sliding up the back of my shirt was sending shivers up my spine and over my shoulders, throughout my entire body. I could feel my heart beating right out of my chest when he pressed his lips to my neck and collar bone, making my breathing come in hard and jagged.

Then, right when I was turning into Jell-o, he gave me one quick kiss on the lips and jumped back, all smiles. I looked at him with mock-horror, only it was mostly genuine horror.

"Come on," he said cheerfully. "Let's get to my house." I sighed and stood up, quickly packing my bag and meeting him out in his car.

When we pulled into Edward's driveway we both climbed out tiredly, Edward carrying my bag.

"Stay here," he said, while I stood outside his front door. "I'm going to make sure you're actually allowed to stay." I rolled my eyes and grinned while he went inside. The kitchen window was open and I could hear Edward greeting his mom happily.

"Hey mom!" he said cheerfully. My lips curled into a smile. "Can Bella stay over tonight? Because… Charlie's out of town and she's already here." Edward's mother laughed, along with myself. She proceeded to give him permission and then a strict lecture on sleeping arrangements. I was leaning against the Volvo laughing when I notice Mike's van pull into the driveway.

I sat up straight and wondered whether I should go inside and let Edward know, or wait for him to come out. Either way, I wouldn't get to move fast enough since Mike was practically sprinting from his van towards me.

"Hey Bella, how was your day?" he asked cheerily. I smiled and straightened up a little, since I had sunk into the collar of my coat.

"Oh pretty good. Edward and I spent it out of town; we're just getting back now." Mike's face dropped a little, just like my stomach. I could tell by the way he was acting that something was up.

"So you and Edward are still together huh?" he asked. I nodded, my brow furrowing.

"Yeah, we have been for a while now, why wouldn't we?" Mike snapped. I could see it in his face. He went from dancing around the subject to completely angry.

"God Bella, are you going to waste your time with just _one_ guy?" he asked, in a very harsh tone I might add. "I mean, you and Edward have been together for _months_. Don't you think it's time to try something new? You're only in high school; you're not supposed to find someone to be with forever." By the time he had finished my mouth was hanging open in horror at what he had just said.

"Are you kidding me?" I very nearly yelled. Mike stepped back a little, slipping on the remainder of the ice from the winter. He caught himself by slamming his hand hard on Edward's car. "How could you say such a thing?" I really was yelling now. "What about Jessica, Mike? Did you stop and think how she could feel about you saying this?"

Mike looked over at Edward's neighbours' yard, becoming suddenly fascinated in the shrubbery. "I broke up with Jessica last night."

"The night before Valentine's day?" he made no movements. "Mike. You are lower than low. You're disgusting. I really _really_ don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Bella, I _love_ you." My stomach lurched. I felt sick again. "You can't say those things to me. Break up with Edward and just go out with me."

_Whack_.

"Bella?" Edward was by my side in a second. "What's happening?" There were tears streaming down my face, and I knew he had heard everything that Mike and I had said. He gripped my shoulders and led me back towards the front porch. I nursed my hand, stinging from making contact with Mike's cheek. He deserved it though, every single bit of it. I saw Edward go back and lean in close to Mike, talking with him quietly, but judging by his expression it wasn't very friendly.

I opened the door and slipped inside, leaning against the wall to keep from falling over. Edward came inside hurriedly, looking at me with concern etched across his features.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Edward's warm hands were cupping my face, wiping away the tears that were falling down my cheeks. He leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss, one that I threw myself into, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Edward," I murmured against his lips. He nodded, leaning his forehead against mine. "Please don't let him come near me again…" Edward kissed me again.

"I won't, you have no worries." I smiled and he grabbed my hand, bringing me upstairs. We waved to his parents and changed into our pyjamas, settling down inside his warm covers.

Edward kept his body close to mine, clutching his arm around my waist and resting his nose near my ear. We laid there and watched old romance movies, Edward wiping away my tears, until we finally drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ugh. This took forever. Every time I sat down to write my plans were foiled!!! I PROMISE this will not happen again. **

**I hope.**

**EDITED: I forgot to somehow mention that Bella hit Mike, so that was fixed. And, Half of my last A/N was out!**


	12. We Were Made For Each Other

**A/N: Awwwn guys, you have no idea how happy all of this is making me. Almost 400 reviews, over 100 alerts and favourites, not to mention as an author I'm on over 100 favourites and nearly 100 alerts!! That really makes me happy, I'm **_**so**_** flattered.**

**I tried not to keep you waiting, and since I was in the mood I started this two days after the last post! Hopefully it got up quickly.**

**If you're one of the people who read the last chapter immediately you'd notice that after the **_**whack **_**there was no explanation as to who hit who. I went back and edited that. I wrote that ending after a long days work and I was very tired, so I guess I forgot it! Also, after I posted, half of my second A/N went missing, so that is there too!**

**If, for some reason, you didn't know what the song from the last chapter was, it was Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's.**

**This chapter is by Jack's Mannequin (ah, a theme. kinda like MCR in Transience)**

…**I smell cupcakes…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: We Were Made For Each Other**

A week into summer vacation and I was already pulling my hair out with this part-time job. I knew I should have worked at Thriftway…

I mean, how many people could possibly come through a sports outfitter, when the weather was hardly fit for sports? True, not that the world had turned we were getting a considerable amount of sunny days, but they were muted by the cloudy skies. It was pretty darn hot too.

I sat behind the counter, wearing my 'Newton's Outfitters' vest, name tag attached. Since the Valentine's incident, Mike had pretty much ignored me, which made working together tolerable, especially when he hardly worked the same days as me. Right now I was in the store alone, waiting for Mike to come in and relieve my shift. Then, I'd be free to spend the night with Edward.

The door opened and I looked up sleepily from behind the counter to see Mike walking in. I gave him a small smile, which he returned before heading into the back room to change.

The bell on the door jingled again, a customer, amazingly enough. I looked up to see the customer before asking for help and I let out one sharp loud laugh before clamping my hands over my mouth.

Edward was there, wearing a nice, tight fitting blue tee shirt, a pair of light jeans and his usual sneakers. His hair was beautifully and messily tousled, as usual, and upon his face he was wearing a pair of the three stooges' glasses. You know the kind. Huge black rips, a fake nose, moustache and eyebrows attached. He was looking at the various hunting utensils that were displayed on the shelf. He scratched his beardless chin, one hand curled behind his back.

"May I help you sir?" I asked as I approached, a wide smile spread across my face. Edward turned to me and looked surprised to see me, which made his real eyebrows appear over the top of the glasses.

"Why hello!" he said in an over exaggerated English accent. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find some tools for slaying a bear." He wiggled his nose to make the moustache wiggle back and forth. I burst out laughing again and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing a kiss onto his lips which he returned happily.

"Please don't grow a real moustache," I said, pushing the glasses off his nose. He grinned and nodded, pushing himself back into a kiss. He slipped off my vest and held it behind his back.

"Let's go now, please," he whispered. I nodded. I called out to Mike to let him know I was leaving. Edward held my hand as we walked out of the store and he opened the door to let me climb into his Volvo.

"Bella, I've been _so_ bored all day without you," Edward said matter-of-factly, turning on the car and racing down the street. "Those glasses you saw on me? They were a pack of three. I mutilated the other two." I looked on the floor next to my feet and picked up a bag from a dollar store. Inside were two more pairs of glasses. One, he had cut off the ends of the moustache to create a Hitler-stache, the other he had trimmed down and curled so that it resembled a French chef. I rolled my eyes and caught Edward grinning widely, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I have a surprise for you too, once we get to your house," he added. My stomach lurched. I _hated_ surprises, even if it was Edward surprising me.

When we arrived at my house Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I went inside while Edward waited in the car for me.

"Dad?" I called as I headed for the stairs. "I'm home, Edward and I are going out for a little bit, I think. He said he had a surprise." Charlie came around the corner of the staircase, startling me.

"Hey Bells," he said cheerfully. "You need to pack your bag, you're going to stay at Edward's for the weekend." My cheeks were burning from the blood pooling in them.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?!" Charlie chuckled.

"Edward's parents are gone on a business trip and he needs to stay and take care of the house. I think Elizabeth said something about the cat not liking new places." I couldn't hide the smile that was stretching across my face.

"Now, I know you two are young, and I know you two care about each other," Charlie began. _Here's_ the part I was wondering about. "But we all trust the two of you not to do anything you'll regret. We know we can't stop you, but we're giving you this freedom, so please don't abuse it."

So… he _expects_ us to try something, but he knows we're going to be all mature and smart about it? Oh wow… I didn't know he thought so highly of us!

"You don't need to worry dad, we'll be okay. I'll just go pack my things then." Charlie nodded and headed into the kitchen. I ran upstairs and threw some of my favourite clothes into a small overnight bag. I grabbed my toiletries and shoved them inside as well before changing into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a yellow tank top and then bounding down the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie called when I passed by the living room. I poked my head around the corner and looked at him curiously.

"I'll be calling to check up on you guys every now and then, just to make sure you're doing okay, alright" I smiled and nodded, rushing in to give him a quick hug. It _was_ the fatherly thing to do. I couldn't blame him.

Outside Edward was leaning against his Volvo, holding a piece of grass between his hands and using it as a whistle. When he saw me come outside he blew into hit hard, letting out a shrill, loud sound.

"Sorry," he said, when I smacked him lightly. "I got pretty bored." I laughed and climbed into his car, waiting for him to join me.

"What makes you think I'm driving you anywhere?!" he yelled playfully. I stuck my head out the window.

"If you don't you're going to have to stay home alone!" Edward put on a terrified face and jumped into the car.

"Good point," he chuckled. It was already eight o'clock by the time we arrived at Edward's. I went inside and brought my bag up to his room. His kitten was crying in the kitchen for some food, so we fed her and played with her for a little bit.

"What are we even doing tonight?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"Ben and Angela said they might drop by, so I guess we can hang out and wait for them." I sighed and went into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Edward brought out his guitar and sat down, strumming different tunes while I half-heartedly played video games. There were occasional times when he'd burst into song, which always made me smile.

I dazed out while playing the game and one point, and Edward was singing his little heart out. I thought back to the last day of school. I thought about, how after saying goodbye to all my friends, something I never thought would happen, happened.

Edward and I were walking to his car, hand in hand. And then, from the right I heard someone call my name. I looked over to see _Alice Cullen _waving at me.

"Have a good summer, Bella!" she called, a wide smile on her face. "I'll see you around!" She gave me a wink before climbing into the car with the rest of her family. I thought it was strange, that she barely noticed me all year, and then suddenly acted all chummy, but I shook it off anyway.

After a few hours Edward had played almost every song he knew, and I had become a pro at the game. There was a quick knock at the front door before it was swung open, and the kitten came running into the living room, jumping on the couch.

"We're here!" we heard Ben yell out. Edward smiled and laid down his guitar before going to meet the couple heading in the door. The phone rang and I saw my own name on the caller ID. I picked up and talked to my father quickly, explaining that our friends had arrived and we were just going to watch a movie or something, and, that he could send over some troops to make sure we didn't set the house on fire. A joke, of course.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said, falling onto the couch next to me. "We got a movie to watch. Ben picked it out though. I think its horror." We both made a face and then laughed. Angela also revealed a stash of Oreo's and milk. Yessss.

When the boys came back in Edward popped in the DVD and sat on the couch with Angela and Ben. I moved to the single chair and curled up, clutching onto a pillow. It was a supernatural horror, which I always found worse than blood and gore.

And, the worst part was that it was _really_ scary. Like, a lot of the time I was hiding behind that pillow. At one point it was really quiet, which made it so much more worse. Thanks to the lack of climactic music I couldn't tell when the bad stuff was going to happen. I was holding my breath a lot of the time too, so my heart was pounding when I remembered to breathe.

Which was probably why I screamed so badly when my chair was tipped over and fell on the ground. I swung around and sent my pillow flying hard into the face of Edward Mason, the fiend who had snuck up behind me and scared me. The three of them were laughing, while I was beet red in the face, panting heavily.

"I've had enough of this!" I declared, turning on the lights. "I'm doing something else, you guys can all watch the movie." I went to the hall closet and pulled out Twister, throwing the mat down on the floor and beginning a game with myself. Angela was eventually thoughtful enough to join me, and we were laughing and tumbling on the floor in no time.

When the boys joined in, it started getting competitive. Edward and I were a team, as were Angela and Ben. We all took turns spinning the arrow while our bodies were contorted around each other. Eventually it came down to me and Ben, both of us standing on our hands and feet, bellies towards the ground. And, I was on top of him. Edward and Angela were red in the face from laughing. Why was Ben so good? This was taking forever.

When the next moves made us barely move, Ben sighed out of frustration and straightened himself up, lifting me off the mat.

"Why won't you fall off?" he exclaimed angrily. I was laughing hard and he tried over and over again to send me off of his back, which he eventually did.

"He cheated!" I yelled. "I think we should still win." Ben rolled his eyes and kicked the mat in a corner.

"Now we'll never know." We heard a scream, looked at the TV just in time for the main character to die and the movie end.

"That was… a good movie?" Edward tried. We all laughed again.

"I think it's time we got home, before curfew is over," Angel said, referring to the midnight curfew on Ben's license. Edward and I saw them to the door, and shortly after Charlie called again, announcing that he was going to bed and for us to behave.

"I need to shower," Edward said. "I've been sweating too much today." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You go ahead, I'll get one after." Edward smiled and gave me a small, chaste kiss.

"Ah Bella, you are forgetting the wonder of modern day plumbing." He grinned. "This means that there _is_ such thing as two bathrooms, and separate water-lines. Therefore, we can take a shower at the same time without freezing to death." I giggled and let go of him.

"That's too fancy for me, I'm not sure I can get my mind around it." Edward rolled his eyes, but the crooked smile stayed on his face.

"I'll take one down here," he said. "You can have upstairs." I nodded and headed for his room to pick out my pyjamas, a white tank top and silky pink shorts. The nights were starting to get hot, and I often had a hard time sleeping with regular bed clothes on.

In the shower I felt a little awkward, doing this in Edward's house. But then, I realised that it _really_ didn't matter. I hardly ever felt awkward around him and he always felt the same around me. It wasn't a big deal. So, with that on my mind I let the water wash away my tension. When I climbed out I towel dried my hair as best as I could and then tied it into sloppy pig tails. I hopped into my pyjamas and stepped out into the hallway, hanging my towel on Edward's door to dry.

"I'm down here, slow poke," he called from downstairs. I smiled and walked down slowly, careful not to trip.

Edward was standing in the kitchen, helping himself to Oreo's dipped in milk. When I walked up to him he gave me an appreciative once over, just like I did for him. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, which was doing exactly its job, and a pair of dark blue pyjama bottoms. I stopped breathing when I looked into his striking green eyes, the wet hair falling in front of them made it hard to focus on anything but his face.

He held out an Oreo to me and had the cutest look on his face when he popped another in his mouth. I giggled and took it, holding it in his milk before eating it. Edward smiled when I reached into the bag for more, and held my wrist down to the counter. He looked at me through his eyelashes, and I felt my heart pick up. He pressed his body against mine and laid warm, soft kisses on my neck and shoulders, making my entire body tingle. I took my hand from his grasp and slipped it up the back of his shirt, tracing circles over his toned body.

"Bella," he whispered deeply between kisses. I 'mm-ed' in response. "I have to tell you something. The kisses steadily rose up my neck, over my chin and finally stopped at the corner of my mouth.

"What would that be…?" I whispered. He grinned and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against mine. "I love you _so much_." I grinned and smiled into the kiss he pressed into me.

Our lips started slowly, at first and then quickened, our tongues flicking into each others' mouths. His was milk cold and had the slightest chocolaty taste of an Oreo.

Edward's hands running up my sides made my back arc against him and he picked me up to sit me on the counter where he leaned up to kiss me. I ran my fingers over his shoulders and up into his beautiful bronze locks before latching myself onto his neck. My legs automatically wrapped around his strong chest and Edward picked me up, his hands around my thighs to carry me up stairs.

He chuckled against my lips when we stopped in the middle of the hallway for breath and I pinned him against the wall to kiss his neck. Then, without warning he picked me up bridal style and kicked open the door to his room.

I admired his face while I curled his hair around my finger. He gently placed me onto his bed before straddling my hips. God, if felt so good to be here with him like this. I knew that we weren't going to be able to stop.

When you love someone as much as this, it's easy to plunge in. But, Edward and I trusted each other completely. And, I knew that we were both ready, that we both knew and loved each other enough to do this. I moaned into his lips when he kissed me again, and I felt him shudder. I smiled and found my hands snaking themselves up his shirt, just like his were doing to mine.

Edward moaned against my lips once we'd disposed of those pesky shirts, and it made my whole body shake in anticipation. He helped me kick off his pants, and my shorts slipped off easily.

I looked at his body in the moonlight that shone through his blinds. He looked even more beautiful, if it was possible, and I felt so lucky to have someone like him, someone who cared so much about me. That was _more_ than enough to make me feel so special.

Edward's hands ran over my sides and back and I felt him hesitate at the clasp to my bra. He pulled back from our kiss to look at me through eager eyes in the near darkness. It was as if he was asking my permission, if this was okay for us to do. I bit my lip, and looked over his face, our position, wondering if I was ready for this.

And the answer was yes, I was more than ready. I smiled at him, and noticed his immediate grin. I pulled his head down to mine in another kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Is that enough fluff to tide you over? I think it should count as 'uber-fluff'. Hardcore fluff, bordering on the edge of an M rating. Yay.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE'S A PLOTLINE!!!**

**:D! dance party!! Hahaha. So yes. Leave encouraging reviews and we'll see who updates. **

**I think an update for Casualties is in order too, though. So that may come first.**


	13. Dusk and Summer

**A/N: So I'm torn between whether or not to make this a cliff-hanger or be nice and just plain break your hearts :B**

**I WAS writing casualties, but after the first paragraph I stopped wanting to. And THIS IS LIKE… THE CLIMAX. So I'm writing this. :mrgreen:**

**Here, saranicole. I'm giving you a nice iced tea to cool down with. And some ice cream.**

**If you can guess the song Edward sings, I'll give you a notable mention, and … a cookie. And, maybe some of Edward's clothes to add to the shrine in your closet:D!**

**The lyrics in this chapter are from Dashboard Confessional, just like the title.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Dusk and Summer**

It was dark when I opened my eyes, a result of the stormy day outside. The outline of my window against the wall was displaying a stream of water falling down its glass panes, making the light in the room shake and twist. I stretched my tense back, my arms feeling chilled from being out of the covers.

I turned over to one side, pulling the blanket up to my chin and came face to face with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Bella was lying there, still fast asleep, one hand under her cheek. Her dark brown hair curled around her bare shoulder, making her look even more gorgeous than I could imagine.

I was smiling unconsciously to myself as I watched her peaceful face in slumber, tentatively reaching out one hand to push a piece of hair away from her face, so that I could study her better.

I thought about what had happened the night before, and I knew that it _was_ the best night of my life. I also decided right there that there was no way possible I was ever living without Bella. It wasn't even an option; there was no question in the matter. This girl was it for me.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer, resting my head in her hair as I closed my eyes, feeling the heaviness of sleep on my eyelids. Her skin was warm against mine, and so soft underneath my fingers. I heard her sigh heavily and pushed herself in closer to me. I smiled again, not wanting to _ever_ wake up from this.

Then eventually, reason spoke to me in my head. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, which read 10 o'clock, and I knew I should probably get up. I pushed the covers in around Bella's body to keep her warm, and then I carefully crept out of the bed. I pulled on my boxers, and a pair of jeans. I went down stairs, ruffling my hair to try and make it look less like I was lying in bed.

The kitchen was quiet and empty; Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for another day. I wanted to do something nice for Bella, for staying here with me and for making this smile on my face permanent. I searched through the cupboards, pulling out pans and ingredients and started in on making pancakes for a breakfast for Bella.

I was cooking bacon in the oven in silence, the rain beating down outside the window. Right when I poured in the first of the pancakes I heard soft footsteps on the stairs. I looked up and saw Bella on the staircase, wearing my tee shirt which covered most of her body. She smiled when I caught her eye and I quickly moved to the staircase, the bowl full of batter tucked under my arm. She leaned down and let me give her a loving kiss on her soft lips.

_She smiled in a big way, the way a girl like that smiles  
When the world is hers and she held your eyes  
Out in the breezeway down by the shore in the lazy summer  
And she pulled you in, and she bit your lip, and she made you hers  
She looked deep into you as you lay together quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer_

"Morning sleeping beauty," I said with a grin. She grinned, still clutching the blanket to her.

"I'm going to go get dressed," she murmured. "Just wondering where you went and what you were doing."

I grinned and stepped back. "I'm making pancakes!" she giggled. "I am, I'll sing to you, too." She laughed and watched me dancing around the kitchen as I started cooking the pancakes.

"'Can't you see that it's just rainin', there aint no need to go outside. But baby, you hardly even notice when I try to show you this song is meant to keep ya from doing what you're supposed to. Like, waking up too early, maybe we could sleep in; I'll make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now…'" Bella was laughing loud and hard by the time I stopped singing and dancing. I turned to her and grinned, the sound was beautiful, and you had no idea how happy I was to be there with her. She just lit up my life.

"That's very nice, Edward. But, doesn't that song also say a little something like 'laka ukulele, momma made a baby'?" I laughed again and nodded before cutting in with more of my singing as I flipped the pancakes.

"'Really don't mind the practice, 'cause you're my little lady. Lady lady love me 'cause I love to lay here lazy. We could close the curtains pretend like there's no world outside…'" Bella laughed again and walked upstairs, muttering something about my suggesting inappropriate things.

I was on a natural high, being in this house with this girl, making pancakes for her late in the morning. I was using the spatula as a mic when I started belting out:

"'CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IT'S JUST RAININ', THERE AINT NO NEED TO GO OUTSIDE!'" I heard a soft laugh as two hands covered my eyes. I grinned, and rather than trying to guess who was there, I ducked down and spun around, jumping up to wrap my arms around Bella's waist. She smiled, now fully clothed, Even if it was in a pair of small pyjama shorts and one of my old sweaters. I wasn't even fully dressed; I'd been strutting around the kitchen in just a pair of jeans for the past hour.

After a few kisses we sat down to eat the breakfast that I had cooked with my expert cooking skills (and by 'expert cooking skills' I clearly mean 'non-existent cooking skills'. But it still came out okay.).

We stayed like that for most of the day, playing games, watching movies. We went out once, still dressed sloppily (I had donned a tee shirt) to pick up more movies and junk food for the next day.

* * *

That was basically our whole summer. Whenever Bella was at work I would try and fend without her, sometime hanging out with my other friends, sometimes going into the office with my dad. A lot of the time I spent thinking of something special I could do for her.

Bella and I were inseparable that summer, aside from the odd time. And, if it was possible, my affection for her had grown even stronger.

When it came to be a week before school started Jessica invited all of our friends over for a party to celebrate the past summer. Bella had accepted to come to see all of our friends before a couple of them moved away and before we were all dragged into the boring haze of a school atmosphere.

"I'm waiting outside," I said into my phone as I sat against the Volvo in Bella's driveway. After a few more minutes she appeared outside and came down hurriedly to the car. I was happy to see that she never tripped once before throwing herself into my arms and planting a kiss onto my lips.

_And she combed your hair, and she kissed your teeth  
And she made you better than you'd been before  
She told you bad things you wished you could change in the lazy summer  
And she told you, laughing down to her core, so she would not cry as she lay in your lap  
She said "nobody here can live forever, quiet in the grasp of dusk and summer"  
_

The sky was a wild and raging red when we left, and after taking a quick drive around town it was already a dark black. We pulled into Jessica's house to hear pounding music, the bass turned up on bust and thumping through the ground to our feet.

There were cars parked everywhere; in her driveway, up and down the street on either side. I gave Bella a look, and she seemed a bit hesitant about going now. I parked at the end, facing towards Jessica's house up the street a bit. Bella and I got out and our hands immediately intertwined. We started up the street towards the house where there were a few kids stumbling by, laughing and yelling incoherently.

Jessica's house seemed to be shaking from the volume of the music and the rate at which people were jumping around 'dancing'. There were kids from every grade in our school, kids from out of town, and kids that I was _pretty_ sure weren't really kids. We couldn't see any of our friends anywhere so we decided to check downstairs for them.

Which was an idea shot to the ground as quickly as it had come. In the basement we could see dim lights and a thick haze of smoke, so we dropped it. Bella and I walked down the hallway, past a bathroom where two couples were frantically going at it. The bedroom doors were shut with suspicious sounds coming from inside them. I clutched Bella's hand tightly as I made an attempt to find _any_ people we recognized. The only problem was that once we found them they were either eating the face off of someone else or sucking down ten beer too many.

"Edward?" Bella called up to me. I turned around and pulled her close to me. "I don't really feel comfortable here…" she said nervously in my ear. "If it's okay, I'll go and you can stay." I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't like it either. Let's just find Jessica and let her know we came and then we can take off for the night." She smiled and nodded. Now, finding Jessica was the only task at hand, rather than forcing ourselves to enjoy this evening.

We had just about given up and were heading for the door when we ran into Ben and Angela. They looked at us nervously.

"H-how are you guys enjoying the evening?" Angela asked us. Bella and I rolled our eyes.

"We're not," she said. "We're just trying to get out now." Angela sighed and grinned sheepishly, nodding at us.

"I know what you mean. I can't believe Jessica would do something like this while her parents were gone, I don't want to be a part of it." We all nodded and decided to do something as soon as we managed to escape this mosh pit of a house.

Right next to the door Jessica was giggling, holding a beer and talking to one of the older 'kids'. Bella waved to her as we approached and her entire face lit up.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled, wiggling her way towards us. "I'm so glad you could come! Mike's just gone out for more beer, make yourselves comfortable!" Ha, ha. Comfortable how? Over there on top of the guy with the fifty face piercings who appeared to be piercing another girls' belly button? Oh sure! Let's just run on over.

"Sorry Jess," Ben spoke up. "We were just heading out, just figured we'd come and say hi, so we'll talk to you later." Her face sunk a little bit, but she smiled regardless and nodded, escorting us to the door.

Bella walked ahead, talking with Angela while Ben and I stayed behind. Miss Stanley was still talking away.

_She said, "no one is alone the way you are alone"  
And you held her looser than you would have if you ever could have known  
Some things tie your life together, slender threads and things to treasure  
Days like that should last and last and last_

"I wish you could stay, Edward. It just wouldn't be a party without you!" I frowned and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"How is that? It's not like I ever really throw parties or go to any…" Jessica stammered, searching for something to say. In the end she just frowned and threw the empty beer bottle into the garden, placing her hands akimbo on top of her rather short skirt.

"Ever since Bella came here you changed. You hardly talk to Mike and me anymore, and you're always with her, what's your problem?" Ben and I were both frowning now. Was this girl _always_ this spoiled?

Before Ben could shoot her one of his clever retorts I said: "Look at _you_ Jessica. I think that you're the one who changed." She opened her mouth in disgust, I could see the way her lip was curled up on one side, ready to scream in my face.

There was a shrill, loud scream, and Jessica's eyes widened, staring behind us. I heard tires squealing, and a cry of pain. There was a crash that sounded like two cars colliding, and for a second everything was quiet until I heard Angela screaming; "Bella… BELLA! EDWARD, QUICK! BELLA?!"

I didn't even look back as I raced past Ben to the front yard where Bella was bleeding from underneath Mike's van, half of which was smashed in by another car.

Everything got eerily quiet, the air seemed thick with tension, everyone waiting for me to start yelling, announcing that she was dead.

But she wasn't, yet.

I scooped her up and yelled at Ben and Angela to follow me. I vaguely heard Mike saying: "What the hell man, she shouldn't have been in the fucking road." He was apparently _drunk_ and went _driving _for _more beer._ He was going to be sorry.

Ben and Angela sat in the back and I passed them Bella's battered body. I jumped into the drivers' seat and pulled out, racing faster than I ever had towards the hospital. I tried to wipe the sweat and tears from my face but only manage to smear Bella's blood across my cheek and forehead. A glance in the rearview mirror provided an image of Angela, wiping Bella's hair out of the way and holding her sweater against the gash in her skull, weeping over her motionless body.

_But you've already lost  
When you only had barely enough of her to hang on_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh... my...**

…**review? –rattles can-**


	14. Good Bad Right Wrong

**A/N: Baaaahaaahaaa.**

**Almost everybody's review started with: OMG!!! YOU'RE CRUEL!! Eheh. And it made me laugh.**

**So, because some of you successfully guessed the song (and artist) Edward was singing last chapter, you get his underpants! These people are: edwardsonetruelove, Priestess Kohana, Katchelle87, Transatlanticism, JStorry, and TwilightVampire92!**

**silkumbrella's (great name!), you get one of his comfy shirts for going and finding the song and listening to it.**

**foreverinlove17, you already won yourself a pair of underpants (even if not in the most ideal circumstances for you) HOWEVER, you did not tell me the artist's name. So I'm giving you a pair of Edward's pants so you can get in them XD.**

**And, ebtwisty9, you get a cookie anyway for being so cute!**

**For those of you who didn't know and didn't look for it on the net or in reviews, the song was Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson.**

**Well then, here's where we see some Cullens! Not to mention, a heartbroken Edward D:**

**This title is by The Kaiser Chiefs**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Good Bad Right Wrong**

I screeched to a stop in front of the emergency exit and I clambered out to pick up Bella's body. I vaguely noticed Ben climbing into the drivers' seat to pull into a parking spot. I was running inside, as fast as my legs would carry me, down that small hallway towards the emergency room. I could feel her body jostling in my arms, and tried my hardest to keep her still.

"Please, somebody help me!" I heard myself yelling. Then, a flash of black caught my eye. I stopped, sliding on the slick floor and looked straight at her. Alice Cullen was right by my side, her eyes wide and black at the sight of Bella in my arms, bleeding and broken.

She looked back up at me and took in one shuddering breath. "Come with me," she said urgently before running down the hallway, through the large doors. She was yelling out a name; Carlisle. I remembered it being her fathers' name.

"Carlisle! Carlisle you have to help! She's badly hurt!" Alice rounded a corner suddenly into an empty room. I placed Bella on the bed and pressed a blanket to the cut on her head. Dr. Cullen came running into the room with a team of nurses who pushed me away and Carlisle began looking her over.

Alice pushed me outside of the room. I was staring over her head, peeking in to where Carlisle's hands were moving over Bella. Please, _God_, make her better. Don't let this be it for her. Alice was calm; all of her previous distress had disappeared. In fact, she seemed to be almost smiling.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly. "Is she going to be okay? Will your father take care of her?" She smiled widely at me.

"Carlisle's going to see to her, he'll do what he can." I took a few deep breaths. I knew what I had to do right now. There was nothing I could do for Bella, but I could at least do this.

"Alice?" she nodded. "I know we aren't really the best of friends or anything, but would you do me a _huge_ favour?" She smiled and nodded again, motioning for me to continue. "Could you keep an eye on Bella, and call me if anything happens, or anything changes? I have to go do something for her." Alice rubbed my arm and said;

"It's not a problem. I know how much she means to you." I thanked her and ran back through the hospital. There was a trail of blood from where we had run in before.

Ben and Angela were in the waiting room, looking around nervously, there hands stained with blood. I ran up to them and they threw their arms around me. I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face until now.

"I have to go," I told them. "You guys can leave too; I'll be back in a little while." They smiled at me, I could tell that they had no idea which words would be the best for right now. I gave them one more hug and ran back outside, finding my Volvo and climbing into it, speeding faster than I ever had away from the hospital.

Jessica's house was still pumping the bass music that made the ground shake, and Mike's van was still on the side of the road, crunched into that other car.

There was a group of people sitting on the lawn, beer bottles strewn about them. And he was right there, sitting in the middle of them, a bottle to his disgusting face.

"Mike," I heard myself yell. He stopped drinking and looked up at me with weary eyes. "Stand up you fucking idiot." He looked confused, like he _hadn't_ just run over the love of my life.

I kicked the beer bottles away and that made him jump up in anger. He stood up close to me, his bloodshot eyes glaring at me, and the sour stench of his breath made my nostrils flare for clean air.

I shoved his chest before I knew what I was doing, and the people who were sitting around him were running away.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her!" I bellowed. "In February! But you never listen, Mike. You never fucking listen, and now it's going to be her life on your hands." He was face down in the grass, his nose bleeding from making contact with my fist. And, he was too wasted to do anything to fight back. Not that he'd be given the chance even if he was sober.

He stood up again and I could see him trying to open his mouth to yell something at me. And, I know it was a pretty cheap shot, but right then I was more focused on letting him experience as much pain as possible, so that maybe he'd know what myself, or Bella, were going through. I kicked him, right in his crotch, and when he doubled over I kneed him in the chest. Then, I gave him another punch before he toppled over into the grass, moaning in pain.

My knuckles were bleeding and were sore as I hurried back to the hospital. Not much time had passed, and I wanted to be the one to tell Charlie. I was responsible for her. There weren't very many cars in the parking lot of the hospital, which was probably largely due to the towns population, and the fact that nearly everyone was away for summer vacations. I pulled up next to the door and ran back inside. Alice was in the waiting room, with the other members of her family. Her cell phone was out and she was punching in numbers.

"Alice," I called and she dropped her phone, jumping up quickly to look at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She was by my side in seconds which made me feel slightly uneasy. Something was wrong here. I looked around at her beautiful family, her brothers and sisters, and even her mother, I believe were all there. I was feeling nervous just looking at them. They all had saddened expressions on their faces.

"Edward?" she asked again. "What did you do?" she reached down to touch my hands, where my knuckles were ripped open. I jumped when her fingers touched my hot skin. They were freezing cold, which was unusual considering she had been holding… Jasper's hand.

"I took care of Mike," I mumbled. "He did this to Bella." Alice's lips twitched, like she was trying to give me a half-hearted smile. I saw Emmett smile and nod at me while his arm tightened around Rosalie.

"Come see Bella," Alice said quietly. She led me down the hallway, which was now cleaned up of any blood. In the small room where I had left her Bella was hooked up to several machines, blood staining the sheets and pillows around her. Dr. Cullen was sitting in a corner of the room, his head resting on his hand as he stared at a spot on the floor.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at me tiredly, slowly. "Is... is she going to be alright?" He smiled at me, but it was small, it never reached his eyes. That, right there, was a sympathy smile, I could tell. I could also tell that this doctor and his family were very different than any other people I had ever met.

"She's going to die, Edward," he said very matter-of-factly. And that killed me. I felt my stomach fall to the floor, and my knees were weak. There was a lump in my throat that made my eyes water up. "The damage that's been done to her is too far gone for us to get her to recover. She honestly has, maybe a day left, or so."

He was crushing my heart, my hopes and my dreams with every word he spoke. I slumped down into a chair, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I could taste them when I licked my dry lips.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do for her?" I whispered. Carlisle shook his head, and I caught the look that Alice gave him.

I didn't believe him.

Something about the Cullens was off, and I could tell by the way Alice was acting that she and Carlisle knew something that they weren't letting me know. That just made my temper flare.

"You're lying," I hissed. The anger in my voice scared me. Dr. Cullen looked at me a little surprised, and Alice's expression remained the same. "I know there's something different about you, I'm _really_ good at reading people, and you're not normal." I stood up, staring Dr. Cullen straight in the eye. I was almost ready to drop onto my knees and beg him. "_Please_, sir. If there's anything at all you can do for her, do it. I don't want to lose her, she means too much to me."

I saw his eyes flicker to Alice's behind me and he sighed heavily, shoving his hands into the pockets of his white jacket. "There's one thing I can do, Edward." My heart fluttered and I felt about twenty times happier. "But, it doesn't have anything to do with medicine. Rather, it has to do with what we are, as you have pointed out." I heard the door click shut. Alice had shut it.

"We're not human," she muttered. I turned to look at her, my brow furrowed. I had expected this much, but having it confirmed was something entirely different.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly. He stared into my eyes, those golden eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge. And, it knew how to save my Bella. "Edward, we're vampires."

Huh…

"Really?" I asked. It seemed to make sense now. If you noticed all the small things, and connected them together with this word, it made perfect sense. They were gone on sunny days, they hardly communicated with other people, and they never ate.

"The only thing I can do for Bella is to make her like us."

"A vampire?" they nodded. "She'd be alive then, wouldn't she?" Alice's mouth opened and shut, searching for the proper words to explain.

"A vampire, technically _is_ dead. But, you'd go on existing." In my head, it would be okay to see Bella up and walking again, no matter what the circumstances were.

"I think that having her like that would be better than if she was gone for good," I mumbled. Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hands on my arms.

"There's no going back once you make this decision, Edward. Her parents will be alerted that she's dead, and, she can _never_ come back to this human world. She'll have to leave immediately." My eyes shot up to his, the decision weighing heavily in my mind.

What was I prepared to do? Live my life without Bella, dead, never to see her again… Or, have her live on _forever_, and die myself without her.

"Change her, please," I said finally, my voice quivering. "I don't want her life to just end here. At least, if she's changed she can go on 'living'." Alice smiled and rubbed my back soothingly.

"That's great Edward, really. We'll take really good care of her." Carlisle smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"I can do it now, if you want." I nodded and watched as he stepped forward, pushing Bella's messy hair away from her neck. I watched as his mouth neared her pale skin, ready to save her life or end it.

"Wait," I called, just as his lips touched her skin. "I want you to change her… but I want to be changed too."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Umm… there's maybe one more chapter left to this story, and then there's the sequel. **

**I'm sorry if the ending was a little sucky. I got writers blockish, kind of. I had a huge headache, and its SO hot here its not cool. Hahaah. Not cool. That's because its hot!**

**Also, this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I thought there was going to be a thunderstorm, so I wasn't on the computer.**

**Review please, I'm almost at 500! (holy CRAP you guys rock the casbah)**


	15. The End Has Only Begun

**A/N: Awwwwn you guys are so sweet to me!**

**I received so many compliments and so many REVIEWS period, it makes me really really happy. It's ridiculous how many you gave me, you guys ROCK!**

**My mom flooded the house by leaving on the tap water while she went to the doctors with my brother (who has a broken foot. Kind of) and then when she got back, the whole kitchen and laundry room was ruined. Which sucked, because I had to clean up at 1 in the morning.**

**And, I cut my finger D:**

**It's kind of deep, and hurts a bunch, so it's weird to be typing. **

**Those are my excuses.**

**BET AUTHORS NOTES AREN'T FUNNY NOW, HUH??**

**I'm feeling kind of lonely. All my American friends have started school or are gone on trips, and they're the only people I talk to. If you have MSN, please add me, I am so bored nowadays. **

**Haha. Well… I guess I'll get on with the story…**

**This chapter is by Lifehouse**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: The End Has Only Begun**

It was quiet, all around. I could hear Bella's harsh breathing very clearly in the room, and I was sure that those two could as well. Both of them were staring at me wide eyed and open mouthed, like I had just declared war on America _and_ Canada, and maybe even Japan. Or something.

"Edward… do you know what you're asking?" Carlisle asked me. "The transformation into one of us is _extremely_ painful, I mean—" the door opened and in ran the rest of the Cullens. I guess, since they _are_ vampires, they should all be here…

Emmett came up next to me and looked me straight in the eyes. I felt a little intimidated. He was _huge_.

"You must really love this girl, Masen, if you're going through the pain of being _this_," he motioned at his family, "for her. It's not an easy life, trust me. But eventually, it'll get a bit better." He grinned then, and clapped my shoulder. "Heh, maybe after a hundred years it won't seem so bad!" I gulped down my nervousness.

Doing this was permanent, but there was no question that I wanted it to be done. I would _not_ live without Bella, and she was going to die if this didn't happen. If I wasn't changed, then she'd live on forever, and I would never _ever _find someone like her as long as I lived.

"I don't care what it feels like; or how long it takes. I just don't want to be without her, I need to have her with me." My throat was closing up from the impending tears. "Please… please change us, I don't want her to die."

Emmett looked at me curiously for a moment, just as the rest of the Cullens were, and then he clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Alright," he said. "Just sit down while I take a bite!" My eyes widened and my breathing came in quick. This _giant_ of a person was going to bite my neck? Heck no.

"Umm… would it be alright if Alice did it?" I asked. I'd be more comfortable with Alice, I sort of knew her. Emmett laughed again and walked over towards Bella's bed.

"But Edward," Carlisle said quietly. "How are we supposed to explain why you're did as well as Bella? You weren't hit…"

I kept my expression blank, wanting to get this grim occasion over and done with. "What are you talking about?" I heard myself say in a monotone. "I was hurt trying to save Bella; the pain didn't set it until I got back here. Angela and Ben were just tired and distraught; they don't know what they saw."

Carlisle nodded, searching in my eyes for any sign of reluctance. He didn't want to change me while I was still perfectly alive.

I sat down on the empty hospital bed on the other side of the room. Carlisle pulled the curtain across, separating us. Alice, Esme and Jasper all came to my side and stood around the bed. Esme actually picked up my hand and rubbed it softly, in a motherly fashion.

"Is Bella going to feel all this pain?" I asked her quietly. Esme smiled at me.

"There may be a chance, where she is already unconscious, that it will be easier for her to black out and forget about most of it. But, for you dear, you're fully awake, you'll probably feel the whole thing."

"How long does it take?"

"As few as two days, if you're lucky, but it's usually around three." I nodded and stared back up at the fluorescent lights. "We'll inject you in several places, to make it easier and faster," she added. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I'm ready," I said. I heard Bella breathe in sharply and give a soft moan. They must have bitten her already. Esme and Jasper lifted up a wrist each, bending down to press their lips against my fragile skin. Alice smiled down at me and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"You'll be alright, Edward," she said softly, and then lowered her mouth to my neck.

I could feel the pressure and the sting of their teeth sinking in, and for a split second I could feel my blood seeping out. Then, I felt the injection of their deadly poison. It was warm, tingling as it flowed through my veins. My lids felt heavy as I saw Carlisle come in and motion to a few more key points that should be bitten.

The sensation was strange, and different. At first it was a pleasantly warm feeling after being so cold with the thought of losing Bella. But, as I heard her soft whimpers, I knew that she would eventually be okay.

It changed quickly, and I could feel it traveling up my arms and throat, like a fever that would be hell to try and sweat out. It burned through my veins, into my heart and out through my arteries, creeping into every blood vessel I had and burning them away.

At first I didn't want to scream, I tried not to scream, but there was too much pain. When I opened my eyes again, all the Cullens were gone and Carlisle and a few other nurses were wheeling Bella and I away.

I think it was worth it, to go through this much pain for her. Ever since the start there had been an undeniable attraction between us that brought us together and made me realise that she _was_ the one for me, we really were meant to be together.

I knew this, because as we were being led down the hallway I turned just so I could look at her face, and when I saw how tortured she looked, I wanted to take all of that on myself. I wanted her to see me, so that I could tell her we'd be okay, that she was supposed to feel like that. I reached out and hand and touched her fingers which were burning hot, just like mine.

Her eyes fluttered open and they connected with mine. She smiled weakly and mouthed 'I love you.' I gave it back and then she closed her eyes, too tired and weak to stay awake.

I heard the doors to a private ward flinging open from out beds. I felt that burning pain creep up my throat and let out a scream as it struck my entire body. And then, with my hand wrapped around Bella's, I blacked.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know it was short, but that's all there was to say.**

**Please go to my News section on my profile, it's very important.**

**I'd like to thank Sara, Sasha, Niki, Silviael, shobbs, smileon, EmoDre, Charlotte Cullen, I Luv Pepper, Silver Butterflyo7, Princess Kohana, ebtwisty9 and dancrgrl16714. Really, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, but I know that these are the people who stuck with me, and read every single time, and who I enjoyed reading their reviews.**

**I have a Live Journal now, for updates and basic news around my fanfictions. Pretty please, if you have LiveJournal, add me as a friend and just at least let me know that I'm not talking to myself there. I always thought LJ was pretty neat, so I'm going to keep using it regardless. There's news about the sequel there. So yes.**

**I got the most reviews EVER for the last chapter, and I love you all, everysingleoneofyou. You guys are so great, you really DO rock the casbah. You rock it so well, that The Clash can't even write anymore songs about it, because they don't rock it as much as you do.**

**:D!**

**I hope you enjoyed Attraction. It's my second favourite story, second to Transience, and thank you oh-so-much for reading. **


	16. Fully Alive

**As many of you know, there won't be a sequel to this anymore. I really don't have the motivation to write it. The outline was pretty cliche'd, and while it was decent, it was too much... forcing myself into writing it. I'd started it, but now it's morphed into this, the end of Attraction.**

**I'm very thankful to everyone who read this. It used to be my most popular story, and it's still pretty memorable to me. I love it, and I hope you enjoyed it. My thanks from the last chapter still apply, only this time there's a thanks to angcullen08 for helping me get the title.**

**I thank you for reading, and being so patient with me, since I wrote an entire other story, two! in fact, in the time that it took me to write this after the previous chapter. I'm sorry that I won't be writing a sequel, but if you check out the news section, then you will find out which story is updated next. There are like.. five, so you'll always have something to read from me. :)**

**This title is by Flyleaf

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Fully Alive**

Silence. That's all there was, this unbelievable amount of silence after endless hours of screaming, and a thick and fiery feeling spreading deep into my bones. My ears had been buzzing for so long through different voices and movements that now, in the silence, it seemed to hear the movement of things that made me realise I was still alive.

There was a soft buzzing from the fluorescent lights that I could feel through my eyelids. I could hear an air conditioner click to life and then I decided to open my eyes.

It was bright, and blindingly light and I felt so cold. It dawned on me that I was lying on a _gurney._ A thin white sheet was lain on top of me. I sat up, making sure the sheet still covered my nakedness.

I was in a hospital morgue. I recognized it, from movies and there was a memory in the back of my mind of being here before. It was only when I heard someone sit up next to me that I realised I wasn't alone. I glanced to my left and saw a girl sitting on a gurney, clutching a sheet to her own naked body.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and she stared at me as she sat, perfectly still, scarcely breathing. Her dark brown curls cascaded down her pale back, and her eyes were an enticing blood red.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me and we both held the sheets closer to ourselves.

"Bella," I breathed. "You're alright..." My chest was soaring at the happiness I was feeling from seeing her lying close to be, still as beautiful as ever, still healthy and alive. There was no evidence that she had ever been hurt, that I had agreed to change her life in a most unusual way.

Change...

Something clicked, as I tried to listen for a heartbeat, as I heard only things that I shouldn't have been able to, had I been normal. I looked at her frighteningly red eyes and the paleness of our skin, and I knew that what the Cullen's had spoken of was true.

"Edward," she breathed. "Where are we?" I recognized the rows of stainless steel drawers surrounding us.

"We're in a morgue, Bella," I explained softly, our voices sounding too loud to my ears. "But you're safe now, I promise you." Her lips twitched, like she wanted to smile but was unsure as to what to do. I swung my feet down to the ground and moved closer to her, smiling gently as I ran my hand along her soft cheek, brushing the dark curls from her face.

Slowly, I pressed my lips onto hers and the feeling was ten times that which it had been before the accident. Something was definitely different.

"Careful there, cowboy," she said, holding the blanket that had started to fall from my waist in place. "Wouldn't want to get frisky in the undertaker's lair, would we?" I chuckled and kissed her again. Suddenly, we were both immediately aware of the sound of footsteps approaching the room we were in. We both pulled the sheets tighter around us, for modesty as a blonde head appeared in the window.

The doors flew open revealing Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his black haired daughter. Alice smiled at me from behind her father as they approached us, standing between the two gurney's. Carlisle smiled gently and Alice bobbed on her heels.

"It's good to see you two awake," he said kindly, smiling at Bella, who as far as I knew had no idea why they were here. "I'm sure you're wondering what has happened Bella, and I can assure you that you're not going to want to believe me. But, it's all true." He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply before looking at us again. "You're both vampires now," he said in a deadpan. Alice was still smiling happily.

Bella let out a short laugh. "Are you kidding me?" she asked through the laughter. I turned to her and shook my head. Her expression became more serious- she knew she could believe me.

"I've heard it all already, Bella," I whispered. "We really aren't... alive anymore..." Alice nodded and sat next to Bella, quietly explaining to her everything that was involved with what we were. I half listened, wanting to catch anything I didn't know, while Carlisle sat next to me.

"Edward, your parents are here," he said quietly. "And Bella's. They came, to see your bodies, but we told them that you were both so badly hurt from the accident. Your mother's decided that they wanted to keep what happy memories they could of the both of you. But, I need to ask something of you." I noticed that Alice had a messenger bag with her, and was now pulling out clothes, passing me a small pile; a pair of dark jeans, and a pale blue t-shirt. Bella had black leggings and a small, mustard yellow dress. It had a tank top and short sleeves, and she giggled when Alice pulled out a necklace, a bright smile on her face.

"Bella, your parents are here, but I'm afraid that you can't see them. Being newborn as you are, you'll both want to... kill these people, as quickly as possible. I need you to hold your breath when we leave. It won't be uncomfortable- you don't really need to breathe. We're going to walk past a room, where your parents will be waiting. They're talking with one of my colleagues. We're going to leave, out the back door, and then we'll head back to my house, and we'll go from there." I nodded solemnly, and Bella stared at the clothes in her hand.

"I can't see my parents anymore, can I?" she asked softly. The thought hadn't occurred to me, but I was starting to realise that these people who raised me, _made_ me who I was, they were no longer a part of my life- at all. Now, that didn't mean that they never had any effect on me, that I wouldn't think of them constantly. That meant, that I'd never go home to see my mother, or visit my father at work. That meant that I was saying goodbye to the only blood I had left.

Bella seemed to have been going over the same sort of things in her head. Her eyes were downcast, and I reached out, taking her hand in my own. Bella looked up to me, and I knew that if she could, she would be crying. I stood up and brought her up with me, pulling her tight to me in a hug. Carlisle and Alice had left, leaving us alone.

"Why are we like this?" Bella asked quietly. My stomach lurched- I rubbed her arms and tucked my nose into her neck.

"I asked them to make us this way," I murmured.

"Why?"

"You were going to die, Bella," I said quietly. "And you'd barely begun to live..." I heard a choked sob from her, she shook in my arms.

"Why are you like this?!" she asked, sounding like she was crying. "You weren't hurt, you should still be alive..."

"I'm here, and I'm a vampire too... because I love you," I said softly. "I love you so much. And, if I had saved you, only to never see you ever again, I don't think I could live with that. And if you had just died, and left me here? I couldn't live with that, either."

"So... you died, to stay with me?" she whispered. I smiled at her, cupping her face in my palm and searching over her beautiful face. I nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Bella smiled into my lips and wrapped her arms strongly around my neck, leaning onto the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss.

When we pulled apart, she was still smiling, studying my face it felt like, while her eyes roamed all over. "I think we should get dressed," she mumbled. And, I noticed that the only reason there were still blankets around us, was because of our bodies being pressed so tightly together.

I grinned at her as we both untangled ourselves and turned around, pulling on the things Alice had brought us quickly. When I turned around Bella was facing me, grinning as she slipped on her shoes. The door opened and Alice poked her head inside.

"We're ready to go now. I'd suggest you start holding your breath." We nodded, and I grabbed onto Bella's hand firmly. Alice and Carlisle stayed close to our sides as we quickly walked down the hallway. I heard them long before I saw them.

"We're so happy that she had your son," Charlie said softly.

"Edward loved her so very much,"my own father mumbled.

"I never got to meet him," a woman said, Bella's mother, I was assuming.

"You would have loved him," Charlie said quietly. "I want to thank you two, for everything your son did for our daughter."

We were next to the door, and I watched as my mother shook her head. "I should thank you. Your daughter made Edward so happy, so much happier than he'd been in a long time. I'm so glad I got to see him with that much life." Bella and I slowed, looking into the room at four people we'd never see again. I felt an emptiness in my chest, an aching as I looked at my parents, at the tears streaking their cheeks. I whispered goodbye and walked down the hallway, out the door.

Outside, Bella and I took in deep breaths, noticing how sharp everything smelled. There was one thing that was mouth wateringly delicious. I breathed it in heavily. "What is that..." I muttered. Alice and Carlisle both grabbed on to us, looking us seriously in the eye.

"That's human blood," Carlisle said quickly, but somehow my ears managed to catch it. "That's the smell of complete temptation. We have to get you away from here."

"What's the issue?!' Bella asked with a slight laugh. "Sure, it smells good, but that doesn't mean we're going to go run off in search of it!" Alice froze from where she was attempted to wrangle Bella into the car. They stared in awe as a man walked past me and I made no move.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle gasped. He stopped, running his fingers over his cheeks and chin. Then, he very quickly led me to his car, getting me inside. Bella was in Alice's car, and I watched as they drove away, Carlisle following behind them, still deep in thought.

"You should have killed that man..." he said quietly. "You should have been running the second you smelt the blood..." I stayed quiet, not exactly sure what to say. There was a whisper.

"What did you say?" I asked him quietly. Carlisle looked at me, his eyebrow furrowed.

"I didn't say anything..." he said. I shrugged and turned to look out the window, noticing a group of kids playing baseball. Carlisle tensed, as if ready to grab me should anything happen.

What happened wasn't what we expected.

I heard them, long, long before we approached them, the voices of every person I could see, the voices of every person I couldn't see. They were screaming into my head, each one with their issue, their problem, their opinion. Each and every one was screaming at me.

"Oh my God!" I cried out, clutching at my hair. There was one girl, worrying about a paper for work. There was one boy, wondering where his memory card was. There was one man, wondering what he'd forgotten at home. My head felt like it was splitting apart, it was much too much.

Along with the screaming in my head, there was the smell- the one that we had smelled before, but it was so much more mouth-watering this time. I completely lost control. I jerked against the seatbelt, catching myself several times until it actually broke. I felt the car speed up, faster than I'd ever seen anything drive through town as Carlisle reached over to push me back into my seat. I thrashed. I snarled, I bit at him, twisting at his arm. The metal of the door buckled easily underneath my fingertips as I tried to break free. The confines of this place were suffocating- I needed that smell, I needed my head to be normal.

"What is wrong with him!?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I yelled. "If you'd let me go, then I could just get it--"

"Edward what are you saying, I haven't said anything to you... this kid is a lunatic..."

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, punching out the glass and starting to climb outside. He turned a corner sharply, sending me flying back into the car, and very suddenly I stopped.

"Edward can you hear this?" Carlisle asked. I shot a glare at him. There were small murmurs in my head, but they weren't as loud as they had been. "Of course I can hear you," I snapped. "You're sitting right next to me."

"I didn't say it out loud," Carlisle said, but his mouth didn't move. I was looking straight at him, and he was looking straight at me,and he spoke- but his lips did not move.

"What's happening..." I whispered, looking frightened, I'm sure. Carlisle pulled next to a car that Alice and Bella were leaning against. There was a horrible ache in my throat, paining every time I swallowed, I was incredibly thirsty.

"Edward's going to need to hunt," Carlisle said softly to Alice. "He lost control, and nearly attacked some people." Bella peeked around at my door, which was hanging off the car, completely bashed in. I looked down, in shame and stared at the black sneakers on my feet. I felt a soft hand at my arm and turned to look at my beautiful girl. I smiled at her weakly, and she leaned up, kissing me.

"I also think Edward has a special ability," Carlisle said finally. I noticed that behind him were a few more people on the porch- the rest of their family, no doubt. "I believe that he can read minds." All at once, there was a sudden urge of voices, excited chatter, but no one's mouth's had moved. Their eyebrows rose, and the glanced at one another, but that was it.

"I can hear what all of you are thinking," I muttered, and there was irritated banter in my head. I grinned. Bella looked at me worriedly, and I concentrated on her voice... only it wasn't there. "Say something," I whispered. She stared at me, but I still couldn't hear her voice. "I can't read your mind," I whispered. Bella grinned mischeviously and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Edward was very good at reading people's faces and actions when he was a human, would that have anything to do with it?" There was more talk in my head and I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"My family and I have theorized that our strongest human traits are carried over when we are changed, and amplified. It is what gives us our special powers. It is very possible that that is the reason why Edward can hear all of us. We'll have to work, on keeping our thoughts from him, and to train your mind to be selective." I smiled thankfully at Carlisle who was taking all of this a lot calmer than anyone else.

"Why is Edward fine now, and back at the hospital, but not when he was in the car?" Alice asked. "Bella was fine the entire ride home."

"That is another theory I have," Carlisle muttered, then gave instructions for the girls to run Bella into the woods for a bit, then come back.

It wasn't immediate, but after she'd had been gone less than a minute, the aching in my throat started up, and my scent was amplified. I could smell them, the humans. They were farther away, but I could still smell their delicious flesh form where I was. I breathed in heavily, soaking in the scent that soothed my throat, and then lunged to run.

There was a ringing crash as two men jumped on top of me, knocking me down into the ground. I scrambled, snapping violently, snarling at them in my attempts to break loose, but as footsteps approached I eased back into normality. When Bella was standing next to me I was allowed to stand up.

"Bella, you must have some sort of suppression ability," Carlisle pondered.

"I didn't act at all the way Edward did," Bella whispered, frightened by my behaviour.

"You got sick at the smell of blood," I reminded her. "That might have something to do with it."

"And now I can affect how it smells to you?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded. "But it's only effective if you're close to him. Basically, you two can't be apart." There was a chorus of aw's as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her hair.

"We can take you out to feed later, on animals of course, if that's what you'd prefer," Carlisle said, holding out an arm to bring us inside. Bella and I entered the house, large, open and white. It was beautiful, so free and airy. There were still soft voices in my head, singing songs, wondering what we'd be like once they got to know us.

"I can show you to your room," Alice said, hopping up the slanted staircase. Bella and I followed, up to the far end of the second floor where a dark wooden door hid our room from sight. Alice left us there, pointing out her room before letting us be alone.

Bella and I walked inside- and it was amazing. There was a small upright piano against one wall, the left hand wall was completely made of glass, looking out over the river. A huge, plush bed was in the middle of one red wall, the other three were white. Bella skipped forward and launched herself onto the fluffy sheets, sighing heavily as she sank into the comforter. I peeked in the closet, saw it already full with clothes in mine and Bella's sizes.

"I feel fully alive," Bella murmured, curling into a ball and breathing in deeply. "Which, I guess is pretty ironic, since I'm quite dead." She laughed lightly to herself and I walked forward, lying myself down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Bella turned to bury her face into my chest and held me tightly.

"I love you," she told me in a whisper. I smiled and tilted her head up, kissing her softly.

"I love you too," told her with a smile. "We've got so much time ahead of us, Bella." She smiled, nodded.

"I know," she murmured, rubbing my back. "And thank you. Without you... I don't even want to think about it."

"We'll be okay. The Cullen's will be here for us," I told her. We laid there in silence. She stared ahead while her fingers played in my hair, and I stared out the window, watching the rain fall lightly into the forest.

"What are you thinking about," I whispered. Bella giggled lightly, placed a kiss on my collarbone.

"That I love you," she told me, gazing into my eyes. "That I'll love you forever."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, and thank you all again. There is a link, in my profile, to the german version of Attraction... if you're interested :D**

**Thank you, and good night!**

**Annilaia**


End file.
